


Pretty Woman Walking Down the Street

by ejdominus



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Andy, Alpha Merrick, Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Booker, Biting, Consensual Name Calling, D/s elements, F/F, Feminization, Light Bondage, Light ball slapping, Los Angeles, M/M, Makeup Kink, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Nicky, Omega Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Omega Kozak, Omega Quynh, Pretty Woman AU, Some BDSM, Spanking, Wet & Messy, Younger Joe, alpha keane, alternate use of slick, art lover joe, artist Joe - Freeform, beard praise, businessman nicky, cross dressing, face fucking, gagging, hairy chest kink, inappropriate use of earrings, loving use of slut, men in skirts, no male omega pregnancy, sex worker joe, subversion, tearing off of clothes, terrible driver nicky, terrible wigs, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejdominus/pseuds/ejdominus
Summary: Nicolò diGenova is an alpha businessman bored with his seemingly-perfect life, and Yusuf "Joe" Al-Kaysani is an omega prostitute trying to make ends meet in Los Angeles, the city of broken dreams. One night, destiny intervenes and brings them together and they just might discover that the other is the person they've been looking for their whole lives. A prostitute with an artists heart/heart of gold love story set in an a/b/o world. A Pretty Woman (1990) AU.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 55
Kudos: 112
Collections: All And More Loves Joe Server Bingo 2021





	1. IN FAIR LOS ANGELES WHERE WE LAY OUR SCENE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the world of a/b/o dynamics so please bear with me. I'm kinda of doing my own thing with it -- no intersex omegas, male omegas can't get pregnant, and standard heat/rut/knotting rules apply. Doing my own take with a little subversion. Watched Pretty Woman recently and got the idea and decided to have some fun it. Warning for some bdsm elements when it gets time for sex. Currently plan is 2-3 chapters. Might add more to it later if I get the urge. 
> 
> This is for Stephanie who watched Pretty Woman with me and would've gotten a huge kick out of this.

Nicoló diGenova sighed deeply and wistfully, realizing just how utterly bored he was. With what? Well, everything really. He was at a point at his life where he began to take stock of everything, and despite seemingly having everything an alpha could want in life...he began to realize how empty it all felt. It had been eating at his mind as of late, but his current situation and surroundings were bringing it to a head.

For starters, there was this party. An insipid affair that his business partner, Steve Merrick, an obnoxious little british man who helped him dominate in the pharmaceutical world, had thrown in his honor after their latest drug acquisition. It was why he was in Los Angeles, this dingy, over-lit town full of silly dreamers and over-achieving hipsters gentrifying away the culture that made the city what it was, when he’d rather be home in his beloved Rome. But business was business, and as one of the top alpha businessmen in the field, Nicoló often had to make international trips to close the deals that Merrick could not.

The party was the setting for his boredom, but it was the dull conversation trapping him now that irked him the most. At first he had been grateful for the escape, tired of all the fawning guests and the eager, willing omegas who eyed him greedily. An unmated, rich, successful alpha? Oh, they flocked like moths to flame . Dressed sharply in his Armani suit that cost more than his first car, Nicoló cut a powerful and strong figure, the sharp tailored lines accentuating his wide shoulders and powerful thighs. So, when he saw the name of his current girlfriend, Quynh, flash on his phone, he thanked the God he no longer really believed in for the opportunity to get some fresh air.

Yet the conversation soured quickly when Quynh began with the opening words that most boyfriends never wanted to hear.

“Nicoló, we need to talk.” It couldn’t wait, she claimed, until he came back from his business in L.A. She had to end things with him now, over the phone. But the breakup wasn’t the thing that upset him about the conversation -- in fact, it had been a relief at first to hear the words. He liked Quynh, quite a lot, but not in the way she wanted him to. Their relationship had cooled almost from the onset when they officially declared themselves an item in the gossip columns of New York high society. Quynh was a beautiful omega of high breeding and education, with her long, silky black hair and blush red lips. But in truth, he had liked her for her wit and charm, and more as a sister than as a friend. They’d helped take care of one another through ruts and heats, but other than that, Nicoló had no desire to build a life or future with her. 

Which she realized, and thus had found those missing elements elsewhere.

“I don’t mean to hurt you, Nicoló,” she said, the tears she must be shedding evident in the warble of her voice. “I do care about you a lot, and I hope we can stay friends. But we want different things. And I’ve found it with Andy.”

“Oh,” was all Nicoló could reply. That detail was interesting at least. “My lawyer?” Andromache was a ball-busting alpha of an attorney and had been with his family for many years when they expanded their business from Europe to the States., and if he were a jealous sort of alpha, Nicoló might consider this a betrayal. However, he was also quite fond of Andy and was surprised he had never considered setting Quynh up with her before he started dating her. In fact, they were a much better match.

“We never meant to hurt you...but I can’t deny it anymore. We’re in love and we’re getting married. I know my family might struggle with this, they envisioned me as your wife for so long, but Andy makes me happy. And I know I don’t make you happy, not in that way. I do love you Nicky,” she cried, calling him the pet name all his close friends did. “But not in the same way. But I hope...I hope you find that kind of love for yourself.”

Nicoló felt a deep longing then, grabbing onto the balustrade of the balcony, the sounds of the party behind him dimming to a white static. He’d been bored with the initial breakup, intrigued by the rather sensical pairing of Quynh with Andy, and now he felt like he had been punched in the gut with Quynh’s all-too-accurate assessment of what was missing in his life. He almost wondered if he would cry.

“Thank you, Quynh,” he whispered into the phone instead. He breathed deeply through his strong, Roman nose and swallowed hard, burying the wistful emotions that threatened to pour out. “I really do hope you both are happy. And if anyone in your family gives you trouble, call me. I love you too.” 

Nicoló hung up the phone without waiting for her response, afraid she’d cry more and thank him and again wish for his own happiness. He couldn’t take that, not right now. Not with the realization that despite seemingly having everything one might want in life, Nicoló felt entirely bored, empty, and alone.

He turned around to stare at the party still going on inside the opulent mansion Merrick had rented for the week. Guests in fine, expensive designer clothing with rolex watches, brand name handbags, and unethically sourced diamonds aplenty among them. They were all here for him supposedly, but Nicoló realized that besides Merrick and his demure omega wife, Meta, and his solidly built alpha bodyguard, Keane, he didn’t know a single one of their names. Because he had never met them before today, and had been too bored with the party to even bother listening when they gave them. He might’ve bothered remembering had they anything interesting to say beyond shallow compliments and attempts to set Nicoló up with their eligible omega sons and daughters, dressed up and doing their best to tempt him with their sickeningly sweet scents. 

It didn’t matter at all to them that Nicoló had a girlfriend -- well, not anymore, but they certainly didn’t know that. 

_ No _ , he realized.  _ I’m quite done with this party. _ He poured the rest of his champagne he had been holding onto, now turned warm and flat, into a potted plant beside him and set the glass down. Pocketing his phone, he decided to do his best to make an unseen exit.

Slipping back into through the french doors that lead out outside, Nicoló nodded at the guests who attempted to catch his attention, pretending he had an important destination other than the exit in mind. He ducked his head, hoping to stay hidden from Merrick who would most assuredly make the biggest fuss about his attempt to skip out on the party. 

He fumbled with his phone as he neared the exit, remembering that he had been whisked here after a meeting by a company car, the driver long since gone home for the evening. One eye on the door he was steadily approaching, his fingers worked to call up an uber as fast as he could.  _ Damn _ , he cursed himself, wishing now that he had rented a car for the week instead of insisting on being chauffeured around, but Nicoló had been told of the notorious L.A. traffic and had no desire to tangle with it.

“Nicoló!” came the thick, sweet voice of Merrick’s wife. 

Nicoló stopped in his tracks, cursing himself for being so close to the exit and yet now being caught by the second worst person who could’ve caught him. “Where on earth are you headed, darling?”

“Meta!” he beamed, feigning joy to see her. “I’m just popping out for a minute for a smoke.”

“But weren’t you just out on the balcony?” she asked shrewdly, cocking an eyebrow at him. She turned on an empty, charming smile, her teeth matching the expensive rows of pearls she wore around her neck. 

“I  _ was _ ...very observant,” Nicoló countered, turning on his own charming grin cocked to one side. He flashed his bright, white teeth set stunningly in his chiseled face. “But I didn’t want to get any smoke smell into the architecture. I know smoking is highly frowned upon now, especially in L.A. so I thought I’d be considerate and move my filthy habit to the driveway.”

_ Cazzo _ , Nicoló thought. He knew Merrick had no real love for his wife beyond an affection for her societal status and her matching opportunistic mind.

“Oh, Nicoló, but I think--,” she began, but Nicoló decided not to wait for her to finish.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he cut in, placing a hand on her shoulder to gently nudge her aside and make a dash for the door. He knew she’d make quick work of alerting Merrick.

Falling into a slight jog, he made his way down the marble white steps and onto the wide circular driveway, a grand and unnecessary fountain in the middle as the crowning achievement of this decadent home. Nicoló wondered if anyone ever actually lived here or if it was built simply to rent out to similarly extravagant businessmen and hedge fund managers. Merrick had offered over and over to house him for the week, but Nicoló liked his privacy and had opted instead for the penthouse of the Old Guard Plaza in Beverly Hills. A place he hoped to escape to before Merrick had the chance to stop him.

The driveway was full of cars, Merrick having hired a valet for the evening, and Nicoló wondered if he might be able to steal one to make his getaway. The nearest uber driver was showing as at least ten minutes away, and he didn’t have the time to spare. Catching sight of the valet, he ran up to him to see if he could try his luck charming him to let him “borrow” a car for the evening.

“Um, Mr. d-diGenova,” the valet stammered. “I’m sorry, but I really need the guest’s ticket to give you the keys.

“No, it’s all right. I’ll arrange for an uber to bring my friend to pick up his car, but I really must get out of here right now. It’s an emergency, you see.” Nicoló flashed a smile at the beta valet, hoping to use his presence as an alpha to crowd him and somewhat bully him into submission. Nicoló hated the dynamics that existed in society between alphas, betas, and omegas, and worked to never abuse them for his needs, but often ended up doing so in business and life to get his way. Why? Because he could. And no one pushed back. 

But often he wished someone would.

“I...I, um…” The poor valet, Nicoló felt some pity for him, but not enough to stop.

“Nicoló! What are you doing out here?” 

_ Fuck me _ , Nicoló thought while closing his eyes at the sound of that british accent, a rueful expression on his face that only the valet could see. He made sure to wipe it away as he turned to face the foppish man coming bounding towards him. 

“Merrick!” Nicoló tried his best to appear friendly though he felt an overwhelming urge to punch the man to keep him from talking. They were business partners, and yet Nicoló couldn’t help but feel a certain disgust for the man. “You know what--” Nicoló lied, “--something has come up and I’m afraid I must get back to my hotel right away.”

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that! Are you sure it can’t wait? We’re going to have some live entertainment later.” He leaned his closed, his thin lipped smile plastered across his face. “Some of the... _ heated _ variety.” Nicoló cringed internally, Merrick was always finding a reason to bring in omega strippers, slick and scent heavy in heat, for most occasions. Not to mention one unfortunate business trip when he tried to surprise Nicoló with a  _ very _ young male omega prostitute who he found writing in his bed, begging to be knotted. 

Nicoló frowned, feigning disappointment. “Damn, Merrick, that is disappointing. I would love to, but it's very important. It's...well, it's something to do with Quynh actually. I have to get back to my hotel. I can’t say more than that, but it really is very serious.” He clapped Merrick hard on the shoulder to stop him from protesting. “But you go ahead and have fun. Your guests won’t miss me with that kind of entertainment. But, say, can I borrow your car?”

“My car? Well, I mean, anything for you Nicoló, always, but --”

“Thank you!” Nicoló turned to the valet, railroading over Merrick’s attempts to get a word in edgewise. “See, my friend here, Mr. Merrick, is going to lend me his car. Right Merrick? Right! His keys please?”

“Um…all right.” The valet hesitated for a moment, looking between Nicoló and Merrcik to see which alpha to listen to, but Nicoló knew he had the more dominating presence. It was often a wonder how Merrick ended up presenting as an alpha at all considering his stature and beady-eyed appearance. Without that status, Nicoló knew Merrick wouldn’t have made it this far in life being so naturally uncharismatic and dull, like the human equivalent of stale bread. 

Even more reason Nicoló generally hated the inherent systemic inequalities of the world he lived and operated in.

The valet dropped the keys in his broad palm, Nicoló stuffing a hundred dollar bill in the pocket of the valet and turning towards the horde of expensive cars, Merrick close on his tail.

“All right, if you’re sure you can’t stay,” Merrick yipped at him like an annoying little dog. “But please be gentle with the car -- it’s a brand new Ferrari, and I know you’re unused to L.A. traffic. In fact, why don’t I call you an uber? It’ll be here in no time and you can say some goodbyes to some very important people who came here tonight just to meet you!”

Nicoló didn’t think it was possible that there could be any more dullards here Merrick hadn’t introduced him to yet, but he couldn’t stay and take that chance. That distant yet painful emptiness was clawing at his chest. He felt smothered and just needed to get away.

“No, no need. In fact, I think I’m looking forward to it. Which is it?” Nicoló clicked on the fob, catching sight immediately of the lights in of the sleek, silver Ferrari sf90 in front of him flash, winking at him. Nicoló smiled genuinely then, happy for his sudden luck. 

“Okay, well, Nicoló, please remember to be gentle with it! You know how to drive stick, yes?” Merrick fretted like an old woman sometimes like Nicoló was about to ruin his finest lace doilies. To his credit, the car was sleek as a panther and appeared ready to cut through any city traffic and nightlife with razor efficiency. 

_ Merrick must look absolutely absurd in this, _ Nicoló mused.  _ And over compensating _ .

“Of course I can drive stick!  _ Basta! _ It’s all we drive in Rome. Don’t worry, I will take care of her.” Of course, he hadn’t driven for years now, not for the last decade or so. But surely at thirty six, he could still remember? 

Nicoló slid into the plush leather interior, admiring the polished aesthetic of the dashboard. He put the keys into ignition, the car roaring to life under his fingers as he cast one last glance at an increasingly distraught Merrick. 

“Don’t worry -- I’ll be very careful,” Nicoló assured the man as he shifted into the wrong gear, drawing a painful grinding sound from the car, before jetting off towards the setting sun.

  
  


Joe hated the sound of his alarm, especially when he’d been having a particularly lovely dream of living in a cockroach free apartment. Popping one brown eye open, he saw the time flashing six P.M. as a roach dashed across his nightstand. He tried slamming his hand down on it to kill it, but missed, sending his clutter flying everywhere.

_ Damn _ , he bemoaned.  _ What a way to start the night _ .

He sat up, stretching out his muscled back, wishing that he could go back to his dream. But it was time to start getting ready for work. Rent was due soon, and all the money he and his roommate Booker had would just about cover it but leave nothing for food and other necessities. He peered around the single studio, finding Booker’s bed unmade and long abandoned. 

Joe hoped he was out earning instead of getting drunk at a bar somewhere. He, however, didn’t have high hopes of that. Sighing, Joe got up and decided the best thing to do would be to get ready for the night and make sure someone was bringing in money. And he best find Booker along the way if he could.

He went to the bathroom, feeling his slick already starting to produce, knowing his heat was coming on and hoped that might earn him more tonight than usual. Joe caught the particular scent of his beginning to emanate and knew he best not shower and instead let the scent blossom freely. He would be able to pull on the busier section of Hollywood Boulevard where the omegas in their heat gathered to lure rich alpha clients in rut. Yes, tonight he had a good feeling that this would be his night.

Not that he very much enjoyed the work, finding every bull-headed alpha too aggressive and single-minded in their hunt to satisfy their heats. But as a young, twenty-six year old omega with no prospects or money to his name, Joe had to make due to survive. 

Staring into the mirror, Joe wondered if he should shave his beard for tonight to attract the typical high-paying clientele. Booker always encouraged him to, though he was a beta who shaved and scented himself to try to fake being an omega to get higher-paying-johns, so really, what did he know? Joe knew that beard or not, he had the scent and there was always some alpha out who liked the idea of “breeding” a male, bearded omega. Also, as a male omega, clients often enjoyed being able to go bareback, without fear of a prostitute showing up six months later heavily pregnant and demanding financial support. 

So instead, he applied some beard oil to keep it soft and shiny, taking pride in its appearance. When Joe had presented as an omega at fifteen, he had hated his family’s insistence that he shave in order to attract an suitable alpha. In fact, Joe had disagreed with many of his family traditions and opinions, which had led him to leave home at eighteen and use all of his savings to catch a flight to California, the home of Hollywood and endless dreams. Or so he had thought. 

Regardless of the beard, Joe settled on using makeup tonight, deciding to split the difference in what possible clients he might get. It wasn’t his favorite, another concession of his to omega traditions, but Booker had taught him how to apply an artful smokey eye and recommended a bright red lip to really draw in rutting alphas who were often too worked up to really try to haggle down the price. He enjoyed the artistry, but not the societal insistence of it.

“Red is the color of desire, mon ami,” Booker professed dramatically, half drunk at the time. “Really lets those rich alphas know that you’re ready to  _ party _ if you know what I mean.” But truthfully, it felt like such a facade when he wore it, and wondered why he had run so far away from home to escape the very omega-related traditions his family had tried pushing on him only to end up here.

“Life’s a real bitch sometimes,” he mused to himself as he studied his work in the mirror. It would do, but now Joe appraised his hair, fingering his wild curls that were sticking up. They were tight and springy tonight, and he rather liked the way they matched his beard. And yet...

“No,” he said aloud to himself. “Not tonight.” He worked to flatten his hair as much as he could before picking up the long, blond wig from where it hung above the vanity he shared with Booker. He placed it on his head, fiddling with the unruly thing until it rested soundly on his head, appearing about as natural as it could look against his tawny skin. 

As for clothes, well, he was starting his heat tonight, and Joe wondered if he should dress to reflect that. He could feel the burning sensation in his skin, how his whole body ran hot, and how every shift and movement of his body made the hairs on his arms and legs stand on end. If Booker were here, he would tell Joe to shave to give himself that smooth omega appearance that was generally considered desirable. But Joe balked at the notion, deciding that he’d rather not go with clients who insisted on a smooth, dainty omega for their nightly dalliance. He knew he should care more about the money needed for their dingy apartment and meager needs, but Joe was still a man with his pride. Above all, he hated pretending to be someone he wasn’t.

Still, money was money, and some allowances had to be made. Joe admired his finished product in the cracked mirror he shared with Booker. Under the blond hairs of his wig, the dim apartment light caught in the shiny red, cheap dangling clip on earrings he wore -- he had never gotten his ears pierced because of his faith, even if his family said special dispensations were allowed for omegas. But the clip ons worked and matched his red lips, and the silvery chains he wore around his long neck, the bangles on his slim wrists, and the numerous rings on his tapered fingers.

The tight white skirt pinched his narrow waist in a flattering way, dipping low enough to show off his toned, muscled abs and the fuzzy trail of his dark hair that made a path to his cock hidden in the lacey red panties he’d put on to match his red lips. A matching white crop top over his muscled chest completed the look, displaying what he hoped would be enough skin and chest hair to attract a good client. But until then, he put on a long red overcoat. L.A. nights were warm, but it was nearing autumn and the temperatures were dipping. 

The pièce de résistance were the thigh-high black leather boots which Joe had to admit accentuated his long, lean legs. The heels on them helped perk up his ass, which he always thought was a bit lacking. Or maybe it was from all of Booker’s teasing about how small it was, and how no alpha in their right mind would choose Joe over a better endowed omega.

“At least my cock is bigger,” Joe would counter, drawing a loud burst of laughter from his tipsy roommate 

Before heading out, Joe decided to check on their stash of cash to check if he could manage to steal a little for a cheap dinner before hitting the streets. After all, with his heat coming on and the promise of a good payout from a john, surely Joe could easily replace a measly few bucks. But when Joe checked the metal lock box they used to keep their earnings in, hidden under a floorboard, Joe was horrified to discover only a few crumpled twenties inside.

“Fuck! Booker!” Joe slammed the lid shut, shoving the metal box away in frustration. Joe could make a few guesses about what the money might have gone towards -- booze, drugs, gambling -- but none of them were good. 

Running out of their apartment, Joe just hoped he could reach him in time to salvage what he could of their rent money. 

He ended up finding him on the third bar they usually frequented between picking up clients. And of course, he was well and truly flush with drink and something else Joe couldn’t name. 

“Booker! What the hell man? You used our rent money?” If Booker wasn’t his oldest friend in L.A., Joe was quite sure he would’ve throttled the soused beta. 

“ _Heeeey_ _Jojo baby!_ ” Booker smiled wide, his blue eyes glazed over and his lipstick smeared. Normally, he’d be scented with his omega-imitating perfume, but at the moment he just smelled like a gas station. “You look...really? The beard?”

“You’re a mess, you know that?” Joe closed out his tab, preventing anymore draining of their rent money and placed an arm around Booker to steady him as he led him out of the bar. “So how much of our rent money did you blow tonight?”

“ _ Don’t yell at me _ ,” Booker whined in his raspy voice, thick and muffled by his drunken stupor. “It’s not too bad. I’m sure we can make it back tonight. Or, well, you can.” He turned his head into Joe’s neck, inhaling him deeply. “You’re in your heat! Good, just get some rich rutting idiot to pick you up. Knotheads always pay extra for a heat. Although it would help if you shaved your beard. And your chest.  _ Mon dieu _ !” Booker’s hand groped under Joe’s coat to feel the hair on his defined chest muscles. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Book,” Joe remarked sarcastically, half tempted to take the money and dump Booker on the street to find his own way around. But no, Joe would never leave an intoxicated beta out on the streets here for some pervert to pick up. “Let’s get you a little sobered up, okay?”

“The wig is a nice touch,” Booker replied approvingly, fingers the tips of the cheap blond strands. “I don’t know if I buy you as a blonde though.”

After about an hour and a cheeseburger and three bottles of water, Booker’s eyes seemed a little clearer and his speech less slurred. But with the way he kept rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands as they made their way towards the hot spot of Hollywood Boulevard to hock their trade, Booker was definitely feeling the ill effects of his ill-begotten evening. 

“I’m sorry, Joe,” Booker lamented, his voice stronger now. “I just thought I could place a bet or two and double our money. And then Andre bought me a drink, which turned into two, and then a little pill or two, and I lost track of everything.” 

“I know, Book,” Joe sighed, his rage now settled into an apathetic acceptance. He could shout and rant at Booker as he wanted for the rest of the night, but it wasn’t going to do anything to replace the money they needed for their rent. “Let’s just hope we can get enough to not get  _ evicted. _ Not that our home is necessarily a castle but it’s better than the street.”

“Hey maybe we should get pimps, you know?” Booker perked up, straightening out his tied up button down shirt and adjusting his mini jean skirt. Joe eyed him, wondering why he didn’t just dress as the male presenting beta he was -- there was always a market of clients who just wanted the straight-man-look to get their jollies off with. But instead, Booker dressed and perfumed himself like an omega with tight, revealing clothing and makeup. At least, he didn’t settle on a wig tonight, just making due with his short dirty-blond locks. “Help us get clients.”

“No, no way,” Joe pushed back. “Don’t need some alpha asshole controlling us and taking our money. Fuck that, no way.”

“C’mon, Andre said he’d do it. He’s not such a bad alpha. He says you have potential. You know, if you cleaned up a bit more.”

“I like my look,” Joe fired back, hoping Booker wouldn’t bring up the contradicting wig. “Don’t need anyone telling me what kind of omega I am. Besides, I do just fine. There’s plenty of alphas who go for me. Some betas too. Been known to get a couple of omegas from time to time to pay for my time.” Joe looked at Booker, winking.

“A real jack of all trades,” Booker laughed. “Fine, fine. You know, you do look hot tonight. And your scent is coming off pretty strong tonight too. You’ll make back the money in no time, I’m sure of it my friend. A rich, strong alpha will get one whiff of you, and go immediately into a rut.”

Joe sighed. “Yeah, good for me I guess.” Joe hated when times like these came, intrusive thoughts that really made him wonder if he wouldn’t have just been better off staying back in his home country with his family, however disapproving they were, and finding an alpha mate like they wanted. It was suffocating, the idea of being trapped by these alpha-beta-omega traditions, but what was his life here like now? He’d come to be an artist, live his dream, and to be whoever he wanted. But instead he spent his nights selling his body for money.

“Yo! Joe! Where did you disappear to man?” Booker’s voice cut into his drowning existential despair, pulling him back to the here and now. “Did you hear what I said? Look at the hot car! That is a rich knot my friend. No question.”

Joe peered over to where Booker was pointing, catching sight of the sleek, silver Ferrari currently pulled over awkwardly. They hadn’t even finished walking to the corner where the omegas in heat hung out to attract clients, and yet Joe caught the scent of something musky and mysterious in the air and knew it was indeed an alpha behind the wheel. The brake lights were on, the car idling, and Joe wondered if the alpha was indeed pulling over to pick one of them up, or was in fact just lost.

“Hey,” Booker said excitedly, hitting Joe in the arm. “You should go for him. I caught sight of him when he pulled over -- he’s got a nice suit and I’m pretty sure I spotted a rolex.” He looked over Joe. “You know, you look hot tonight. And your scent is strong, you’ll be able to pull him no question.”

“Are you sure he’s even looking for some company? He seems like he might just be lost.” Generally the cars pulled up closer to them, the men who came looking for their services leaned out to pick which omega struck their fancy with a beckoning hand. But this guy, well, from what Joe could tell, he wasn’t making any sort of move.

“Who cares? Just go up to him and talk to him. Once he gets a whiff, he’ll be interested. Alphas are all the same. He’ll smell you, see you, and be filled with the desire to knot you all night. But remember, get the money up front!”

“I don’t need reminding,” Joe said as he slid off his red coat and rearranged his blonde wig. “You need to remember to not piss our money away!” Hanging his coat over his bag, he made ready to begin his saunter over to the expensive car that Joe could only dream about one day being inside of. 

_ A friggin Ferrari sf40, you’ve got to be kidding me. And this guy doesn’t even know how to handle it. What a waste _ , he thought.

“I will, I’ll be good! Now go suck that alpha dry! We’ll have two months worth of rent I bet,” Booker encouraged, nudging Joe along. “You got this, man.”

“Fine, fine, I’m going!” Joe fidgeting, pushing Booker away as he made his way over to the passenger side of the idling car. He did his best walk, clicking his heels with each step as he swayed his hips from side to side. 

“Hey sugar, looking for a date?” It was cheesy, but the typical line Joe always used when he approached a john. He leaned down, resting his arms against the open window of the car, peering up, trying to angle himself to show up his eyelashes.

“I could actually use some directions,” the man said, scowling down at his phone. Joe caught sight of his profile, marveling at the strong line of his aquiline nose and the sharp line of his jaw. His dark chestnut brown hair was combedback and grew long, curling up ever so slightly around his ears and neck. Joe was sure he saw the small flash of a silver earring in one ear, guessing the man might be european. 

_ A handsome out-of-towner _ , Joe guessed.  _ Maybe it is my lucky night _ .

The man tossed down his phone in frustration, the screen turning black as it finally ran out of power. He peered up, catching sight of Joe, his seaglass green eyes widening and his nostrils flaring as he caught Joe’s scent. 

_ Gotcha _ . Joe smirked at the man, tilting his head to stare back at him. Joe enjoyed seeing the looks play across the man’s face from surprise to wonder to arousal. It pleased Joe that Booker had been wrong and his dark, thick beard did not seem to be putting off this alpha whatsoever. It pleased Joe even more to fully see the alpha’s face and admire his fine features, wishing he had the opportunity to sketch the perfect cupid's bow of his lips and the distinctive mole along the left side of his jaw.

“Sure, I can give you directions,” Joe said sweetly. “For twenty bucks.”

That snapped the alpha out of his fog.

“Twenty dollars? For directions? Are you joking?”

“I never joke about money,” Joe shot back. “And the price just went up to fifty.”

“Fifty?” The alpha seemed annoyed, and yet there was a tinge of ausement that played behind his eyes. “Ridiculous!”

“Hey, I’m not the one who’s lost.” Joe shrugged his shoulders. “Take it or leave it.” Joe straightened up, letting the alpha stare at his toned stomach showed off by the crop top. He waited, knowing that between being lost, catching Joe’s scent, and now enjoying the display of his impressive stomach, there was no way the alpha could resist.

Joe suppressed a chuckle upon hearing the acquiescing sigh.

“Fine, but I only have a hundred. Can you break it?” 

Joe reached in, unlocked the door and slid himself inside before the alpha could object. Stunned into silence by Joe’s bold move, he didn’t even fight when Joe snatched the hundred dollar bill from his fingers. 

“For a hundred, I’ll show you.”

“I--,” the alpha began as Joe made quick work of buckling himself in. Joe expected the objections, but they seemed to die on his tongue instantly. When Joe looked back up at the man, he smirked at Joe, endlessly amused. “All right.”

“Where you headed?”

“I’m staying at the Old Guard Plaza.”

“In Beverly Hills? Fancy.” Joe’s eyebrows popped up at that name drop, very aware of the rich and grand places of Beverly Hills that he was often too ashamed to even visit. He’d never even had a client from there -- well, not one that would take him there, preferring instead to commit their dalliances in their cars and cheap motels. It was an area dripping with so much excess and money, Joe was sure that the atmosphere would be able to detect his poverty from a mile away and keep him out. But now he was inside the perfect vehicle to bypass any imagined detections. 

“You know it?” The man had a slight accent to his words, and Joe found it alluring.

“I do. Here, go up here and make a left.” 

The alpha gave one last charming smile to Joe, his intensely colored eyes lingering for a moment on Joe’s face. Yes, Joe knew he could smell him, and was definitely interested, even if the pretense was only for directions right now. 

“Probably should keep your eyes on the road,” Joe teased, giving the man his own smile. Joe wondered if he might enjoy tonight after all.

“Of course,” the alpha insisted, turning his face to stare out at the road and attempt to shift the car into the proper gear. They lurched forward awkwardly, the car groaning in protest, and Joe’s smile turned pitying.

“You know how to drive this car, right?” The sound of the car’s gears pained Joe.

“Of course, I am from Rome. All we do is drive stick there! It’s just…” The alpha pursed his lips, searching for the right words to admit his failings. It was almost cute, Joe thought, alphas often hating to admit any sort of vices. “...it’s been a while.”

“Aw, a little rusty then?” Joe teased. “I mean, I’m not here to tell you how to handle your car, but if you’re going to buy a Ferrari sf90 like this, then you better know how to handle her, is all I’m saying. I mean this baby’s got nearly a thousand horsepower, and she should be treated with the respect that warrants.”

“Well, it’s my business partner’s car, but -- wait, you know about italian cars?”

“Yeah, why is that so surprising?” Joe cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for what would surely be an entertaining answer.

“I just didn’t think people like...in your profession would know about...cars I suppose.” The alpha grimaced. “That sounds rather elitist doesn’t it.”

“No, I mean, you’re right. They didn’t teach us about cars at hooker school,” Joe fired back without missing a beat. Still, he couldn’t suppress his grin, more amused than insulted. It widened as the handsome alpha laughed out loud.

“Fair enough. All right, I am very rusty. This should be like, how do they say here, riding a bicycle? But it seems no. I may have to sleep here tonight.”

_ So, I guess I will be doing work tonight in a car. Again _ , Joe signed internally.

“Unless…,” the alpha started, almost bashfully, “you would want to drive?”

“Me? Drive this hot car?” Joe hoped his voice didn’t crack with how excited he was at the prospect. “You’re kidding, right?”

The alpha shook his head. “Nope. I am hopeless and at your mercy. Would the hundred cover you giving directions  _ and _ driving me to my hotel?” He turned his head to look at Joe again, his eyes sincere in their plea but also kind and earnest. Joe felt he could’ve stared at them all night, just trying to find the words to describe their color.

“Deal.” Joe held out his hand, the bracelets on his wrist clinking together. “Should we shake on it...Mister…?”

“Nicoló,” the alpha answered, grasping Joe’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “But you can call me Nicky.”

“Nicky.” Joe liked the way the name felt on his lips. 

“And your name?” Nicky prompted. 

“What would you like it to be?” Joe winked, his hand lingering in Nicky’s grasp.

Nicky furrowed his brow at Joe, tilting his head, as if to ask, “Really?”

“It’s Joe,” he relented.

“Joe,” Nicky repeated back. 

_ Fuck _ , Joe thought. He also liked the way his name sounded in that voice. He wondered how nice it would be for those lips to say his real name. 

They got out of the car to switch seats, Joe giving Booker a reassuring wink when he seemed confused by their sudden exit from the car. Booker simply gave a thumbs up and signaled for Joe to give him a call, their way of making sure the other was safe when they went off with a client. But soon, Joe found himself in the driver’s seat of the sexiest car he had ever been in, and he wondered if this night was going to be full of odd surprises. 

“You ready to see what this car can really do?” Joe teased, cocking an eyebrow at Nicky as he buckled himself in. 

“I am,” he replied with a chuckle. “Wow me.”

“You got it, Nicky,” Joe said with a wink before tearing off into the night. He tried to suppress his grin at the way Nicky’s eyes widened as he gripped the door, bracing himself, his pupils dilating at the sudden and efficient way Joe maneuvered the car onto the busy L.A. streets.

_ Tonight will be fun. _


	2. Let's Negotiate a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolò learns more about Joe, inviting the intriguing omega up to his hotel for the night...
> 
> (there's no sex yet, I'm sorry they just keep flirting)

Nicoló really had to wonder what he was thinking tonight. Clutching the assist bar above the window, Nicoló wondered what possessed him to end up here with an alluring male omega in a cheap wig and thigh-high boots sitting behind the wheel of Merrick’s half-borrowed, half-stolen car, racing it with reckless efficiency through the lit up Los Angeles night. It was stupid yet exciting, and he really wondered if he had a death wish.

Still, it had been some time since his heart had beat this wildly in his chest. Whether it was from the acceleration of the car, the lights zipping around him, or the hauntingly enticing scent emanating from the omega next to him, Nicoló couldn’t say. But the fine sheen of perspiration that dotted his upper lip and around his hairline was oddly thrilling.

“You don’t have to look so terrified,” the omega called Joe quipped, his red lips in a teasing tight smile. “I know how to handle this car. Better than you.”

“I can see that,” Nicoló nearly yelped as Joe just barely managed to miss an upcoming car as he made a sharp left turn. “Still, I can’t help but remember my mortality right now.”

“Never thought I’d see an alpha admit such fear,” Joe said as they idled at a red light, which Nicoló was shocked Joe even stopped for. “Look, these are the wild streets of L.A., you gotta be aggressive or the other cars will eat you alive. Alpha or omega, the cars don’t care.”

“How refreshingly egalitarian of them,” Nicky sighed, taking the moment to relax a bit. He adjusted his tie, worried his panic over Joe’s wild driving might have ruffled his appearance. Despite knowing the omega’s obvious profession, Nicoló felt an odd need to look his best right now.

Upon leaving Merrick’s rented mansion, Nicoló had quickly gotten lost. He had done his best to navigate using his phone, but between trying to remember how to properly shift and avoid being hit by the aggressive drivers around him, he’d failed miserably. Worse still, the constant refreshing of the map drained his already low battery, having depended too heavily on his phone as a distraction to entertain himself during the bland party. So at last, he’d decided to pull over to use what was left of his charge to figure out the way to the hotel, but had found himself momentarily distracted by an unusual yet familiar scent. 

Finding himself on the garish Hollywood Boulevard, full of over-excited tourists and locals hocking any sort of trade to the easy marks, Nicoló couldn’t help but take notice of that smell. He knew part of downtown would be full of prostitutes looking for clients for the night, and had been helpfully informed by Merrick (of course) of the area where to find omegas in heat. Nicoló hadn’t made any sort of plans to go, and yet he wondered how he had somehow found himself there anyway. Yet it wasn’t an array of scents his alpha instincts were catching, just one. One perfect and alluring one. 

He’d flicked his eyes up into the rear view mirror of the car, ignoring the map loading on his smartphone, trying to see if he could find the source. Not that he was interested in picking up what was most likely a sex worker, but Nicoló couldn’t help himself all the same. It took him a moment until he spotted them, a pair of men dressed in skirts and heavily made up. One was pointing towards where Nicoló had parked, the other following his line of sight. It was hard to tell from the mirror and the distance, and yet somehow Nicoló knew that scent came from that one, the one with the long, lean legs and full, black beard. 

_ A bearded omega _ , Nicoló marveled.  _ How unusual _ . Nicoló was, after all, used to the smooth and pampered omegas his friends and family had spent his whole life trying to set him up with. And some he had found himself attracted to in the beginning, only to quickly lose interest. A secret Nicoló kept to himself was that he in fact preferred male omegas to females, even though he knew his family hoped for a female and children. Still, Nicoló often only found preening, prettied up dolls in the pool of male omegas who sought his attention.

But here now was a rather beautiful omega in his sights who pinged Nicoló interest in a way no other had before. He was tall, perhaps a little taller than Nicoló, with a tantalizing narrow waist, wide hairy chest, and a thick full beard that clashed terribly with the blond wig. Nicoló spent so long watching the omega in the mirror that he ignored the map on his phone until it was too late. 

Peering down, he caught sight of the map for only a moment before the screen went black. He hoped it had merely gone to sleep, but as he tapped the screen frantically with his blunt fingers, Nicoló knew he had wasted his last opportunity to figure out his way back to his hotel.

“Cazzo!” he yelled at the screen, the mocking dead battery symbol flashing with whatever power it had left. He tapped at it a few more times, pressing the power button again and again as if he might convince it to turn on just one last time.

But then, his beautiful omega with the magnificent scent was in his window, offering directions for a price. Nicoló did his best to keep from drooling, wanting nothing more than to have the man in his car. But Nicoló was not in the habit of paying for prostitutes. 

And yet, here Joe was, in the car with Nicoló, taking him to his hotel. The scent emanating from him surrounded Nicoló, and he knew if they didn’t get to the hotel soon, Nicoló might start his rut early. He could feel how heated his skin became, how aware he was of every point of contact between his body and the suffocating fabric of his suit, and how much he wanted to bury his face in Joe’s neck.

“So, how much money do you omegas make nowadays?” Nicoló asked, hoping to distract himself from his growing arousal with conversation.  _ What’s that scent? _ He wondered.  _ Sandalwood? _

“Depends. We talking sex acts or an hourly rate? Also heats and ruts affect the price. You know, supply and demand rules.”

“I guess let’s go with hourly rates. Market price. For no heat and then heat.”

“Ah, a businessman,” Joe joked. “Everyone’s different, but I don’t do less than $100 an hour. In a heat? Price is $300 an hour. If an alpha is also in a rut, $500.”

“That’s quite a markup.” Nicoló smiled all the same, impressed with the shrewd logic behind it.

“If the alpha’s got the demand and I got the supply, I’ll markup how I want.” Joe looked over, smiling at him. “There’s no better business bureau in my line of work to really regulate these kinds of things, you know?”

Nicoló chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“And what business are you in, Nicoló?” Joe eyed his expensive, tailored suit. “Seems like something far away from here. Not that we don’t get all kinds coming around to pick up a date. Just seems like maybe you’re not one who needs to pay for it, yeah?”

“Ah--pharmaceuticals, actually. And thank you. But remember, I’ve only paid you for directions. And your driving services. Although that last one I may be regretting--!” Nicoló clutched the dashboard as Joe made a sharp U-turn to a chorus of angry honking. 

“It’s legal, asshole!” Joe shouted out the window before giving a middle finger salute to whoever continued to lay on their horn. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m well worth the money.” Joe gave another wink to Nicoló, which he started to find impossibly charming.

“I’m actually impressed you can drive so well, considering…”

“Considering what?” Joe cocked an offended eye at him. “Oh? Because I’m starting my heat?” Joe smiled at Nicoló’s embarrassed flush. “Sorry I’m not one of those little demure omegas you’re used to who shy away from talking about it. But yes, I’m starting my heat--we both know you can smell it--, and yes, I can still drive and function. I know alphas think every omega in heat is just a wet, squirming mess who can’t wait until a big strong alpha comes along to knot their brains out.”

Nicoló’s eyes widened, surprised and a little titillated. As they neared the hotel, Joe was turning out to be more and more of an unusual omega. Perhaps it was because he had become so used to his insular world of high-finance pharmaceuticals full of preening betas, omegas and even alphas throwing themselves at his feet and his wealth, but it had been quite some time since he had spoken to someone who was not in the least bit interested in flattering him. Even Quynh, despite her own determined strength, suffered under the breeding her wealthy family had hoped to instill into her, making her the perfect society omega-wife. He imagined she was indeed much happier with Andy who often scoffed at the alpha-beta-omega politics of the world herself. 

“You are an unusual kind of omega,” Nicoló replied, leaning back to admire Joe more. He took in the straight line of his nose, admiring the shadow of his cheekbones, and took note of the few freckles that dotted along his cheek and nose. His eyes, though dark, caught the light of every neon sign they passed, like a dark pool under a sky of stars. “And I’m not just talking about the beard. Although it is...lovely.” 

Nicoló wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through the curls there. He wondered more if his hair was similarly thick and curled under the blond wig. He longed to see Joe fully, without it.

“Baby, you have no idea,” Joe laughed out. He caught Nicoló admiring him, and Nicoló could tell that Joe’s eyes appraised him as well. 

“Well,” Joe sighed, peering out the window, his eyes flicking up to take in the grand height of the building before them on Wilshire Boulevard where the streets were lined with expensive looking, old-world style buildings of the elite and rich. “We’re here. Old Guard Plaza. Damn, this place is like a castle.”

_ He’s not wrong _ , Nicoló thought as he peered out his side window at the grand lit up hotel to his right. Reaching up several stories with three interconnecting sections, the grand facade of the building did give the appearance of a castle mixed with a New York 1920’s era department store. Above the entrance manned by a doorman in a pristine uniform, rows of brass buttons on display, a sign in art nouveau lettering that read “Old Guard Plaza.” It reeked of old world wealth and modern convenience, and Nicoló was aware that the nightly rate there far exceeded anything Joe would charge. 

“Just pull up by the valet,” Nicoló instructed Joe who seemed to have been stunned into silence by the bright lights of the impressive building. Still, he managed to pull up to the valet station where a team of hotel attendants in burgundy vests and tailored pants came running up to open the door for both Joe and Nicoló. The valet opening Joe’s door seemed to balk at his appearance, likely not expecting someone like Joe to be behind the wheel, but Joe just blew a cheeky kiss in the man’s direction. Nicoló did his best to suppress a laugh, his cheeks almost feeling sore from how much he had smiled in the last half hour. 

Nicoló came up to take the ticket from the stunned valet, placing a hand on Joe’s lower back to lead him away from the open mouth stare of the valets around him. Joe took the opportunity to put his red coat back on to guard against the cold, and perhaps the stares, as Nicoló led him to the sidewalk.

“Well, see Nicoló, I got you here safe and sound.” Joe flashed his brilliant white teeth at Nicoló, hugging his arms to his chest to guard against the sudden breeze. 

“You did. You well earned that hundred. Though I still feel like I got hustled,” Nicoló teased.

“Gotta learn some better street smarts, babe,” Joe replied, reaching out to rub his thumb along Nicoló’s jaw. Although he knew it was probably a seduction technique, Nicoló still felt an odd shiver run through his body at the point of contact. Joe’s had beautiful fingers after all. Among other things. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Nicoló waited, trying to figure out a reason to linger. Joe seemed to feel it too, and yet, he still broke away.

“Have a good night, Nicoló,” Joe said over his shoulder as he walked towards a bench along the boulevard. He took a seat and checked the time on his phone, the screen cracked.

Nicoló couldn’t help himself and wandered over.

“You’re...taking the bus?” Nicoló peered up at the sign, as if he could somehow figure out when the next one was due to arrive. It had been a while since he’d used a bus himself, but the ones in L.A. didn’t seem very informative on their schedules. “Not an uber?”

“I like the bus,” Joe replied, crossing his legs to lean back and peer up at Nicoló. It was a lie, Nicoló expected.

“I can call you an uber,” Nicoló offered. “Take you wherever you want to go. Might be safer. It’s dark now, and…” 

“I’m in heat?” Joe finished for him. “Worried I’ll get set upon by some nefarious alpha who won’t be able to resist himself?”

“Well, I’m not saying that, but…” Nicoló waved his hand in the air, hoping that would finish the thought for him without having to say the words. Nicoló found he didn’t want to say them, knowing what an unfair system it represented and that he was a part of.

“I can take care of myself. Besides, as much as I appreciate earning money by being a rich alpha’s driver, I gotta keep working tonight. Thanks though.”

_ Oh, right _ , Nicoló reminded himself.  _ Joe’s on the job _ . He swallowed, trying to hide his disappointment that the small rapport they had built up on the drive might in the end all be down to Joe just trying to snatch a client for the night. And yet…

“Joe,” Nicoló started in a deeply serious tone. It was enough to cause Joe to sit up, his attention piqued. “Would you like to come up to my hotel? For the night?” Nicoló sniffed, finding himself oddly bashful in the moment like he was asking out his crush on a date. “For, you know, your services?”

He regretted the words almost immediately, somehow afraid that Joe would think him another gross alpha pervert who wanted to pay for his heat. In fact, Nicoló didn’t even know what he was hoping to get by offering to have Joe come back to his hotel room. Was he offering to buy him for the night? Or did he simply want his company? All Nicoló knew was that he just wanted some more time. 

But when he finally managed the courage to look at Joe’s face and see his reaction, he was pleasantly surprised to see a warm smile waiting for him.

“I’d love to, Nicoló. Thought you might never ask.”

Parading Joe through the decadent lobby full of rich and well-to-do guests of the Old Guard Plaza was certainly not how Nicolò envisioned his night going. And yet as he watched the shocked faces of the snobby onlookers, so similar to the attendees of the party he had just escaped, Nicolò took a great amount of pleasure in the quiet uproar Joe created. He realized he had been smiling more than he had in quite some time.

Joe sauntered around boldly, though he stopped every once and while to peer around at the layout of the lobby and marvel at the sheer size of it. An endearing look of wonder played across his fine features as he took in each gilded piece of architecture and large paintings decorating the walls. The heels of his thigh high boots clicked along the polished floor as he jogged up to a particularly interesting painting in a brilliant gold frame, stopping in front to admire it. Nicolò smiled to himself, wondering at the strange circumstances that had brought Joe into his orbit that night.

_ It’s like destiny _ , he mused to himself as he walked up to stand next to Joe and stare up at the painting that so enraptured his attention.

“It’s nice,” Nicolò commented, hands in his pockets, as he studied the painting before them. It depicted a beautiful woman of pale complexion contrasting sharply with her black hair as she lounged on a veranda, a tropical landscape in the background. Although Nicolò was not well versed in art, he admired the sharp colors and fine details of her white dress. The delicate way her hand touched the strand of pearls around her neck enchanted Nicolò.

_ She’s quite a beautiful omega, _ Nicky thought to himself.

“Nice?” Joe peered at Nicolò from the corner of his eye. “I mean, it’s a nice enough knock-off. But the original is a thing of beauty. More than just _ nice _ .”

“And how do you know it’s a knock-off?” Nicolò asked more smugly than he meant to. But he did wonder how Joe, a prostitute he had picked up along Hollywood Boulevard, would know such a thing.

“Because I’ve seen the real thing before,” Joe shot back, turning to face Nicolò and narrow his eyes disapprovingly. “I suppose you think I couldn’t possibly know this painting considering my profession.”

“Ah, no, no, that’s not--what I mean to say--”

Joe chuckled. “It’s alright. I’m used to rich pricks thinking little of me. Especially alphas. Way of the world, I guess. But yes, the real  _ Portrait of Leonilla _ is at the Getty Center. It’s even more stunning in person. The pink color of the ribbon around her waist, the maroon shawl around her shoulders, and the entire sensuous mood of her pose is something you should really see if you haven’t been to the Getty before.”

Nicky couldn’t help a smile, though guilt prickled at his conscience. “I’m sorry to have made assumptions. You like art then?”

“Could say.” Joe returned the smile, alleviating Nicolò’s worry. “It’s what I came out here to do, be an artist. So yeah, soaked up all the classics in the museums around town. You know, Leonilla was a princess and an  _ alpha _ , and yet the artist dared to pose and paint her like an omega. At the time, it was quite bold. Some might say even still. But her social status allowed the painter to get away with it. No one would dare criticise her portrait, even if the critics of her day thought she should be posed less...seductively as an alpha.”

Nicolò turned his eyes from Joe reluctantly to stare at the painting, finding a new appreciation for the details from Joe’s lesson. The delicate way the light lit parts of her skin and the serene look at her face, how relaxed she was in that pose, all of it worked to stir something inside of Nicolò even more. That nagging feeling that threatened to drown him earlier began to rise but with it an odd enthrallment. His eyes found his way back to Joe, and he suspected that the omega next to him might be the source. 

His woody scent was growing strong, and it occurred to Nicolò that he might want to get him out of the lobby where others could catch his scent. 

“C’mon,” Nicolò said with a hand on Joe’s back. “Let’s head to the elevators.”

When the elevator attendant announced their final destination as the Penthouse Suite, Joe whistled long and low, much to Nicolò’s embarrassment. A flush of pink crawled up his neck to his ears, and Joe was tempted to lean over and nip at his earlobe. But the elevator attendant was still there, eyes widening with each inhale of Joe’s growing scent, and Joe decided to save it for when they were alone at last .

“The penthouse,” Joe said with wonder as he stepped off, marveling at the high ceiling of the hallway that lay before him and how his night had led him here. Joe had heard of penthouse suites before, but never dreamed he’d actually get to see one. Of course, he figured by Nicolò’s suit and car that he had money, but this was a whole new level Joe couldn’t envision considering how hard it was to scrounge enough money to pay for his and Booker’s dingy studio apartment. 

“Yes, I, um, like the privacy,” Nicolò said softly as they made their way towards a grand pair of doors with brass handles. Joe read the number 1099 on the door as Nicolò unlocked it and stepped aside, offering for Joe to step in first. 

“After you,” Nicolò said with a shy smile. Joe had to wonder if maybe he was having reservations about picking Joe up now that they had reached their final destination. Nicolò, after all, seemed like the sort unused to picking up people like Joe. With his looks and the figure he cut in that suit, Joe could imagine Nicolò had no trouble finding partners for an evening of fun. Joe wondered what it was about him that intrigued Nicolò, musing that perhaps it was his heat most of all, and yet Joe felt an odd connection to the alpha. He hoped Nicolò felt it too.

_ Okay, probably not the best thoughts to be having about a client. This isn’t a date _ . Yet as Joe stepped inside to the spacious, high-end luxury suite, Joe found himself wanting to talk to Nicolò more about art and see if he couldn’t tease back that adorable flush of color to his cheeks. 

“Can I take your coat?” Nicolò asked as he shut the door behind them. 

Joe shrugged off the red coat as he peered around the room, finding that there was still more and more to see no matter how much he looked. He almost dropped his coat when handing it to Nicolò, his attention focused on figuring out how many of his apartments he could fit inside this space.

_ At least four _ , Joe guessed.  _ Booker would piss himself to see this place _ .

“This whole place is...just for you?” Joe asked Nicky as he took in the wide expanse of the living room, full sized couches around a large, flat screen TV, a stylish glass table at its center with a gaudy statue that Joe scrowled at, hating the poor attempt at minimalist design. Still, the room was so large, it seemed made for a whole family, not just the one man who occupied it. Joe wondered if Nicky even used it. 

“Yeah, just me.” Nicky seemed a little embarrassed, casting his eyes down at his shoes as he went to put Joe’s coat away. 

Against one wall, Joe observed a desk laid out with a laptop and printer, set up like a small office, while on the opposite side lay a fully furnished bar with a collection of crystal bottles filled with varying amounts of amber and gold liquids. It was, however small, more elegant than the seedy bars Joe and Booker hung out in. Nicky made his way over, pulling out two double old fashion glasses made of glittering crystal. 

“Can I pour you a drink?” Nicky asked, ice cubes clinked into one glass. 

“No, thanks,” Joe replied, still taking in the room as Nicky poured about two fingers of scotch into his glass.

“Not much of a drinker?” Nicky inquired, sipping at his drink, hoping the scotch would cure the strange little anxiety that ran through him. Maybe it was Joe’s scent or just Joe, but Nicky found that he was oddly nervous. It was a feeling he didn’t feel often.

“Well, it’s  _ haraam _ , so I try to avoid it,” Joe replied absent mindedly as he walked around, peering into doorways to discover a huge bathroom with a bath big enough for two, and a bedroom with a king sized bed. Joe smiled to himself, knowing that at least he would be comfortable for tonight’s events whenever Nicky was ready to make his move. 

“ _ Haraam _ ?” Nicky spat out, choking on his drink. “You...you’re practicing?”

Joe twisted at his waist to regard Nicky, cocking a playful eyebrow at him.

“Oh? Is that so surprising?” Joe turned to fully face the alpha, putting his hands on his narrow hips. “You got a problem with that?”

Nicky coughed a few more times, trying to rid his throat of the burn of the very expensive scotch. He swallowed hard before replying, oddly worried he had truly upset Joe.

“No, not at all. I guess I’m just surprised that you...with what you do...that you can still be…” He cleared his throat, straightening up and offering a small smile in apology. “Forgive me, I’m being rude.”

Joe’s serious face crumpled into a wide grin, crinkling the corner of his eyes rather adorably in Nicky’s view.

“Ah, I’m messing with you. I’m not offended. I get it. Lots of people are surprised I am considering...what I do. But I do what I have to to survive. So, I try to follow the other aspects of my faith where I can. Not that I’m always good and follow everything. But I do what I can, and pray as much as I can manage.” He shrugged, turning from Nicky to walk over to the large window taking up nearly one entire wall of the room. “Fuck, that’s a hell of a view!”

Nicky smiled at how easy it was to talk to Joe, and how quickly he could go from offended to laid back, and thrilled by a simple window view. In fact, Nicky had barely noticed the window when he checked in, but seeing Joe’s fascination with it, Nicky was unable to deny that the view was indeed spectacular. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Nicky said in wonder as he came to stand beside Joe. “Never really noticed before how nice the view is. Probably because it’s Los Angeles, and I can’t stand this city.”

Joe chuckled. “Typical stuck-up out-of-towner. You’re from Rome, right?”

“Originally, yes, though I spend a lot of time in New York for my business. Only city in the United States that I can stand, though still it is a rather filthy place”

“There’s that elitist attitude again,” Joe teased. “First, you think you’re better than Los Angeles because you prefer New York, but then you still have disdain for New York because you are from Rome, yes? Typical alpha, always having to be better than others in every way you can.”

“Oh?” Nicky cocked a half smile at Joe, admiring his boldness. “And what? Are you going here to tell me how wrong I am?”

Joe eyed Nicky from the corner of his eye, smirk peeking out from his magnificent beard. 

“Yes and no. Look, I’m not from here originally. And New York and Los Angeles? Terribly dingy cities. Dirty as hell. Never been to Rome, but I believe you that it’s a masterpiece in comparison. But I’d imagine you’re still making your judgments of both cities from the perspective of an unlearned tourist who can’t be bothered to really get a taste of the realer parts of the city. I bet in New York you just hang out on Wall Street or something with high society types who never go to the little treasures around town. You just go to Times Square and hate it, or to rich areas where you’re bored to death. And in Los Angeles, you just go here, this rich-ass place full of over-priced shops and excessive wealth, or down to the dingy Hollywood Boulevard full of the standard, boring tourist traps and hustlers. But you ignore all the little spots that are the real flavor of the city, like Olvera Street or K-town. How am I doing? Pretty accurate?” He turned his face to Nicky, eyes watching him expectedly.

Nicky couldn’t suppress the full smile breaking out of his face. He chuckled to himself, downing his drink and enjoying the warm flush that spread through his body. 

“I guess you might say you’re...somewhat correct.”

“Somewhat? Oh, big concession for an alpha. Typically I sass an alpha like that and I get smacked for my trouble.” Joe’s smile remained, despite the wistful look in his eye.

Nicky turned a concerned look on him. “What? I would never -- has someone really done that?” Nicky didn’t know why he felt such concern, and was surprised at the anger rising in him that someone could even think of doing that to Joe.

Joe just shrugged, awkwardly lifting his crop top up and down his chest with the movement. 

“Sometimes you meet absolute dicks in my line of work. Don’t worry though. I give as good as I get. Which is probably why I can run my mouth so easily.” Nicky’s eyes trailed down from Joe’s face to admire the curve of his bicep, appreciating that for an omega, his build was fairly similar to Nicky’s though his waist was certainly slimmer and his ringed fingers more elegant than Nicky’s blunt ones. 

“I believe you, but still…” Nicky gripped his empty glass tighter, angry at some shadowy-faced alpha in his mind he had summoned. That he would hit Joe made Nicky feel...he didn’t quite know what he felt. But he felt, and that was surprising on its own.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. Please, I got harder smacks from my mother for my behavior. I wasn’t always the dutiful omega son I should’ve been. Which is why I ran away to this dingy city. It’s dirty, and many parts of it are trash, but there’s...also good parts.” Joe smiled, a fondness there that warmed Nicky more than his scotch. “Just gotta look for it. Like the Getty I guess.”

“Ah, where the real Leonilla resides,” Nicky mumbled, recalling the beautiful and delicate details of the painting. 

“Exactly.” Joe kept staring at Nicky, making the alpha feel rather excited. 

“What?” Nicky’s eyes flicked from Joe to the view, unable to look away but also unable to bear that admiring stare. 

“You’ve got such an amazing profile,” Joe hummed, reaching out to trace the line of Nicky’s nose. “Absolutely stunning. In the rich areas around here, you won’t find a nose like that. People always ruin it to get a small, slimmer nose from some expensive surgeon in Beverly Hills. Never appreciating true artistry. Never mess with this, okay? This is god’s art.”

Nicky flushed, worried at the shade his skin must be turning under Joe’s gaze and words. He wondered if this was some kind of seduction technique of Joe’s profession. If it was, it was highly effective. If it wasn’t, and it was just Joe’s honest observation...no, Nicky didn’t want to let his thoughts get so carried away.

“You are quite the flatterer,” Nicky responded, trying to break the tension.

“Maybe. But I’d like to think of myself as an artist. And honest.”

“What about you?” Nicky coughed out, desperate to change the subject. 

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Nicky turned to face Joe, appraising him. “You are...well, stunning really.” Nicky wasn’t trying to get back at Joe -- he really meant it. Joe was perhaps the most gorgeous omega he had ever laid eyes on. From the golden hue of his skin, to his thick, full beard, and sharp lines of his cheekbones, Nicky was in awe of him. He just wished he didn’t have that wig on -- he wanted to see his real hair, convinced it would be as alluring at his beard. Dark, perhaps curled, and thick. 

“Aw, that’s cute, Nicky,” Joe teased. “You don’t really have to flatter me. I’m...kind of a sure thing.” He winked at Nicky, chuckling.

Nicky barked out a laugh, genuine and deep. “I suppose...but I mean it. And I’m not just saying it because my head is full of your scent. Which is…” Nicky breathed deep, his skin feeling hot as he got a good noseful of it. “Fantastic.”

“Hm?” Joe sauntered closer to him, swaying his hips suggestively. “Would you like to get closer? Get more of it? Hm? My big strong alpha?”

Nicky laughed again, unable to help himself. “Is that what your clients typically like?”

Joe pulled back a little, surprised but not offended. 

“Typically. Especially when I’m in heat. You know, the full performance usually does it for them. Which I can do for you -- but first, let’s talk money.” Joe walked away from Nicky, leaving his tempting scent in his wake. Nicky longed to follow it, and figured Joe suspected as much. He sat down on the desk in the room, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back, putting his impressive flat stomach and abs on display for Nicky’s benefit.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Nicky said, following and placing his glass down beside Joe. 

“Business first before play time,” Joe said matter-of-factly. 

“Of course. You don’t joke about money. Okay, how much for the whole night then?”

“The whole night?” Joe’s eyes perked in interest, and Nicky smiled to himself as he realized Joe hadn’t expected that. Perhaps he expected that Nicky wanted an hour or two at best before kicking him back out in the Los Angeles night. But no, Nicky wanted more time with Joe, not even sure if it was about sex. Although, he wouldn’t say no to that.

“Yes, the whole night.”

“Well, since I’m in heat...it’s gonna cost you,” Joe mused, his coy smile returning, as he bounced his leg over where it crossed the other.

“I can afford it,” Nicky replied with his usual cocky, alpha swagger. He crossed his arms, assuming his power pose he often took when cutting deals. Because this was a negotiation, just like his business dealings, and yet he had never felt the same kind of thrill that he now felt with Joe before him.

“Whole night, I’m in heat, and I’m...stunning, right? My price is...two grand.” Joe put on his best poker face, waiting for Nicky’s answer, hoping he hadn’t reached too far with that number. Booker would’ve told him to make it three, but Joe didn’t want to scare Nicky off. He really hoped Nicky would accept -- of all the johns he’d serviced in this profession, he had a feeling Nicky might be the first one he would enjoy. In fact, Joe considered dropping it lower for Nicky, but he knew couldn’t if he was going to spend the whole night here. Rent was due and Nicky was his ticket out of the jam Booker had gotten them into.

_ Not a date _ , Joe reminded himself as he stared into Nicky’s steely blue eyes.  _ Just business. Not. A. Date.  _

“Deal,” Nicky said, a small grin tickling the corner of his mouth. He stepped forward towards Joe, and Joe nearly jumped as Nicky leaned in close. He thought Nicky might be leaning in for a kiss -- something Joe didn’t do with clients as a rule, but a little thrill ran through him as he considered keeping still and allowing it. He tried to blame it on being taken by surprise, when in fact Joe just couldn’t help wondering what those lips would feel like against his own. But he reached past Joe for something on the desk behind him, found it, and pulled away-- and Joe couldn’t help but mourn the loss of the alpha’s scent lingering in his wake. It was an usual one, Joe mused, for an alpha. Strong, but not as musky as others. More pleasant, and dare he think it, sweet. 

“I assume cash is acceptable?” Nicky asked, counting out hundreds from his wallet. Joe marveled at how the small slip of leather could hold so much cash. Sure enough, Nicky counted out two thousand dollars in crisp bills, folded them in half, and held them out for Joe.

Joe simply stared at the money for a moment, not sure if he was shocked by the sight or by how easily Nicky had agreed. He wondered if he should’ve asked for three grand. But as he reached out to take it, his eyes found Nicky’s and he knew he would’ve done it for much less.

“Um, of course,” Joe managed to get out when his mind came back to him. He coughed, clearing his throat. “Do you just carry that much cash on you?” Joe cocked an eyebrow at him as he stuffed the wad of cash into his bag. 

Nicky shrugged. “Sometimes. When I travel usually. A little more than that actually.”

“Fuck, and you got lost in the city like that? It’s a miracle you weren’t mugged. Hell, if I had known, I might’ve mugged you.” Joe bit his tongue, worried Nicky might take that the wrong way, but his ears were delighted by the sound of Nicky’s laugh.

“Well, the night is still young,” he quipped.

Joe grinned. “I’ll keep that in my back pocket in case my normal tricks prove too boring for you.” He hopped off Nicky’s desk, taking his bag with him. He dug around for a condom, tossing it to Nicky, who caught it, a little surprised. “Safety first. Bathroom?”

“Um, oh, right over there,” Nicky said, gesturing over to the large bathroom Joe had spotted earlier with the wide tub. His face seemed to redden again, and Joe wondered if he was getting excited since he was now officially Joe’s client. Or perhaps it was his scent -- Joe could feel his slick flowing, his own body eager to enjoy the alpha’s.

Joe did his best to get ready once he’d closed the bathroom door behind him. He checked his makeup, touching it up as best as could with what he brought. He washed his mouth out with the little bottle of mouthwash he always brought with him, and made sure that he smelled simply of omega and not of the smokey bar where he’d found Booker. He wondered if he should take his wig off, recalling how fascinated with his beard Nicky had been.  _ Perhaps _ , he wondered,  _ he would like my natural hair....  _ Joe shook his head to himself, deciding in the end that Nicky was still an alpha and would prefer the more feminine touch. 

Before leaving, Joe lifted one of his legs on the toilet seat, and reached down between his legs to check how much slick he was producing. His panties were damp, but not quite soaked through yet. Enough to be tempting but not gushing. He would have to work himself up once he started his “performance” for Nicky. Joe knew how to be the good, sweet omega alphas liked. It wasn’t always Joe’s favorite role to play, tired of the dynamics this world was always trying to trap him in, but for Nicky, he thought he might actually not mind too much.

Leaving his bag in the bathroom, Joe straightened his back and did his best to saunter out as lithe and graceful as a cat hunting his prey. He crossed one heel in front of the other, doing his best to swivel his narrow hips with the movement. 

“Hey baby,” Joe cooed, leaning against the doorway leading into the bedroom. Nicky was still out in the large living room area with the bar and the couches, staring back out at the view he had finally taken notice of because of Joe. Nicky turned his head, his eyes catching Joe’s, a shy smile on his lips. But Joe could tell by the sharp look in his eye that he enjoyed what he was seeing, and even more, he enjoyed what he was smelling.

“Hello,” Nicky replied awkwardly, not sure how to respond. “You can just call me Nicky.”

“Oh?” Joe shifted so he was propped against the doorway with a jutting out hip, using his elegant fingers to play with the ends of his blond wig. “Are you sure? Or maybe you’d like it if I called you  _ daddy _ ?” Joe dropped his voice into almost a whisper, taking on his role of seductive omega. He tilted his head down, looking back up at Nicky through his dark lashes. “Or maybe my  _ big alpha daddy _ ?”

Nicky’s eyes widened in amusement more than the arousal Joe was aiming for.

He walked towards Joe, Joe expecting him to take hold of him and push him back into the bedroom towards the bed. But instead he stopped in front of Joe, examining him.

“Do you...actually want to call me that?”

“I’ll call you anything you like, daddy.” Joe reached out to take a hold of Nicky’s broad hand, his bracelets clinking together at the motion. Feeling his hand in his, Joe marveled at Nicky’s own hands which seemed large and clumsy when he’d been attempting to drive the Ferrari, only now to see that they were actually quite lovely and wonderfully made.

Joe tried to pull Nicky with him to lead him into the bedroom, but he felt Nicky resist slightly, enough to stop Joe in his tracks.

“I’d like you to call me Nicky,” he said honestly. “Or whatever you would like.”

Joe just stared at Nicky, a little bewildered. 

“Nicky,” Joe said, acquiescing to the request. “You do know I’m a prostitute right?”

Nicky chuckled. “Yes, Joe. This is my first time with one, but yes, I am aware.”

“Well, maybe since this is your first time, you may not know this, but I’m essentially your employee tonight. So...it’s not really about what I want. It’s about what you want. You are paying for a service I am providing. And...as surprising as it may sound, I take a certain level of pride in this service, so it’s really about what you want. You understand?”

Nicky frowned, but it was not angry or upset, just disappointed almost.

“And what if what I want is what you want?”

Joe was struck dumb by that comment, and he wondered how long he must have stared at Nicky, mouth agape.

“An unusual request I’ve not really encountered before,” Joe finally commented. “You’re an odd sort of alpha, Nicky.” Joe smiled softly at him. “Not in a bad way.”

“And you seem an odd sort of omega,” Nicky shot back. “Perhaps we were meant to meet tonight.”

Joe barked out a laugh. “Sure, destiny.” Joe sighed, beginning to walk backwards, pulling Nicky with him. “How about I show you what I want, okay?” 

Joe thought perhaps Nicky was so unused to this situation that he didn’t quite know how to articulate what he wanted. Which seemed an odd trait for an alpha considering the world catered to them and often cared only about what they wanted in society, leaving betas and omegas to feed on their scraps. But Nicky was unique, so Joe decided he’d help fill in the gaps for him.

“Here, you just let me take care of you, daddy,” Joe hummed, trying out the moniker that most alpha clients preferred again . Nicky still didn’t seem taken by it, but Joe figured maybe he had to get him more comfortable.

Joe let go of Nicky’s hand, letting him stop in the middle of the room as Joe made his way over to the bed. He knew Nicky was watching him, no doubt growing more aroused by Joe’s scent and slick, and Joe decided he’d put on a show that worked for most of his alpha clients. The usual that got an alpha to go right into rut.

Joe climbed onto the bed using his hands and knees, arching his back and peering over his shoulder to look at Nicky. He moaned low and long, spreading his legs and lifting up his skirt just enough for his red panties to show through. He writhed, displaying the grace of his muscled form.

“Mmmm,” Joe purred. “Do you like what you see daddy? I’m so wet for you. You can smell it can’t you? How wet you’re making me. I want your big fat knot in me. Please daddy, I need it. I need you to shove that fat fucking knot into my slutty pussy, until I’m so full of you. C’mon, breed me, daddy.” Joe whined low in his throat, grinding his hips down towards the bed. “Fuckin’ do it, daddy.”

Joe waited, panting and tossing his head back, eyes shut in his feigned haze to be knotted. After all, alphas loved that idea, how omegas were so ready to be fucked stupid while in heat that they had no control, an assumption that Joe hated but knew how to sell. He anticipated Nicky’s hands grabbing him, pushing him down into the bed, and lifting his skirt to get at the slick in between his legs. It’s usually how these nights went when Joe turned on his performance. A rough grab here, the eager press of a hard knot against his ass, and a panting alpha rubbing their face insistently into his neck. They’d moan and cry out for him with the usual cries of “Oh baby,” and “Slutty omega,” as they worked to take their selfish, mindless pleasure, and all the while leaving Joe woefully unsatisfied. But like he told Nicky, this was the service he provided. 

But then Joe stopped, realizing there were no hands on him and no panting alpha bearing down on him. He was simply still gyrating on the bed, only the sound of Joe’s exaggerated moaning filling the space. 

_ Is Nicky still here? _ Joe couldn’t help but wonder. Had Nicky simply changed his mind and left?  _ Is my performance that bad? _ Indignant, Joe stopped moving and peered over his shoulder again.

No, Nicky was still there, standing just as Joe had left him. A hand was up to his mouth though, hiding his expression, but there was a gleam in his eyes that Joe couldn’t quite read. Was he upset? Was he happy? Was this simply a look of arousal Joe had never encountered before? All Joe knew for sure was that he himself was a little annoyed.

Joe sighed, flipping over on the bed and scooting forward until he sat on the edge, ignoring the dampness of his slick soaking through. Normally Joe might have some shame to be getting it on the bed, but at the moment, Joe hardly cared. Especially not when he saw the small shake to Nicky’s shoulders.

“Are you...are you laughing at me?” Joe said, an edge to his voice. Alpha or not, Joe was just about ready to punch Nicky in the face.

Nicky shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to stifle what was clearly laughter, his hand still hiding his mouth. He straightened up, noticing Joe’s irritation, and worked to settle himself before lowering his hand. Nicky coughed once, twice to calm his voice before answering. 

“No, no,” he replied, shaking his head. He coughed again, withering a bit under Joe’s intense scrutiny, until finally admitting, “Okay...perhaps….just a little.”

Joe crossed his arms across his chest, a small scowl on his face. He swallowed down his humiliation before saying, “Look, if you’ve changed your mind, it’s fine, you can have your money back--”

“No!” Nicky snapped, worry now taking over his expression. “No, Joe, I’m...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” He sighed, walking forward and sitting beside Joe on the bed. Joe held his arms still crossed, hugging himself and his wounded pride, staring ahead and not at Nicky, while Nicky glanced bashfully at Joe. “I’m sorry, Joe. Please, look at me?”

Joe breathed in deep before turning his head to look at Nicky, hating how much the color of his eyes enchanted him and made him want to forgive him so easily. 

“Was I doing something wrong?” Joe asked matter-of-factly, deciding to take a more business-like approach to this rebuff. Perhaps his usual seduction technique needed refining. He’d never had a client as rich or interesting as Nicky before; perhaps alphas like him wanted a classier type of omega. 

_ But then why pick me up? _ Joe wondered. 

“No, Joe, I’m sorry, listen…” Nicky ran a hand through the thick strands of his dark chestnut hair. A few strands fell across his forehead, making him seem a little younger despite being at least ten years older than Joe. “It’s just...do your clients really like that kind of thing?”

“Well, yes,” Joe replied. “When I’m with an alpha anyways. Especially in heat. They usually go for all the talk and mindless writhing.” He studied Nicky’s face, trying to read him. “But I’m guessing that’s not your thing?”

Nicky chuckled lightly, eyes rolling as he shook his head. “No, I guess not. Like I said, I’ve never done…. _ this _ before,” he said, using his hand to gesture between himself and Joe. “But I’ve been with plenty of omegas before. In and out of heats.”

“And they don’t do what I was doing?”

“No, actually, they do exactly what you were doing. The whole out-of-their-mind with desire act. Writhing and moaning, begging to be knotted. Believe me, I’ve been with plenty who present themselves all prim and proper, and then they act this way in the bedroom. Which is fine and all, but it often feels performative, yes? And then even when it’s not…” Nicky shook his head. “I don’t know. It just never excites me like it should.”

“Oh?” Joe cocked an eyebrow at Nicky, marveling at how this alpha was full of confusing surprises. “So not into that sort of act then? Well, maybe you’re just not into omegas? I mean, I get it, some alphas are into other alphas or strictly betas. I myself have also been with betas and other omegas. No shame in it. Although then I’m not quite sure why you picked me up?” Joe had to really wonder if maybe Nicky was being polite; maybe thought paying him to come upstairs was nobler than letting him be out on the streets while in heat.

“No, I mean, I like omegas. I’ve been with alphas too, and a few betas. But I don’t really prefer one over the other. My family and colleagues of course encourage me to be with an omega, and I want to be. I am drawn to an omega’s scent more than an alpha’s, and betas have none so I never am quite attracted to them. And well, I asked you to stay the night Joe because….well, because of many things. First, your scent was--is-- intoxicating. It is unlike any I’ve smelled before and every minute near you is heaven.”

Joe’s mouth pinched into a tight smile, unable to stop himself from feeling a warm flush of pride. Typically, horny alphas always admired his heat scent, but somehow Nicky’s compliment felt like it was worth more. 

“And then, as I said, you are stunning. I mean, omegas always feel the need to primp and preen because why? Society says they should? But you, look at you.” Nicky reached out and touched the soft and rough hair of Joe’s beard, relishing the feel of the strong jaw underneath. “I love your beard.”

Joe laughed. “So I smell good and I look good? I mean, that’s what I’m aiming for.” But Joe’s face burned, somehow the knowledge that Nicky appreciated his beard when Booker often nagged him to shave it gave Joe a large amount of satisfaction. 

“And you’re just interesting too,” Nicky added, letting his hand fall away from Joe’s face. Joe’s jaw mourning the loss of those fingers stroking the hair there. “People in my life are very dull, Joe. A few are fine, interesting people I might call friends, but for the most part there is no one that gives me...a thrill.”

“So, did picking me up give you that thrill?” Joe shrugged his shoulders. “I get it. Uptight your whole life, big successful alpha with the perfect image wants to get a little thrill out of picking up a hooker along Hollywood Boulevard.”

“No, picking you up didn’t give me the thrill. Just...you did. In general. I...just like your company. You’re exciting. And smart. And I just like to be near you.” Nicky smiled at him before looking away, embarrassed. “Is that a really odd thing to say?”

Joe stared at Nicky, tracing the line of his profile, marveling at him. Joe didn’t quite know what to think or say to the sentiment Nicky just confessed. All he knew was that it made his heart beat a little faster.

“Kind of weird, but also nice to hear.” Joe smiled, reaching out to grab Nicky’s chin lightly with his fingers to turn his face back to meet Joe’s dark eyes. “So...did you pay me two grand just for the joy of my company? Cause if so, your bargaining skills suck. You way overpaid. And there’s no refunds.”

Nicky laughed, and Joe hated how much he enjoyed coaxing out that lopsided smile. Joe still held Nicky’s face in his hand. He knew he should let go, but he enjoyed the feel of his skin, even this little bit. His thumb reached out to stroke his jaw and find its way to the mole beside his lips. 

“I guess maybe I did. I mean, I don’t know what I thought. Certainly I am not so inexperienced to know you pay a hooker for sex, so naturally I thought it would go that way. But I don’t know, I felt something different with you, and then you began...your  _ performance _ , and it wasn’t quite what I was hoping for I guess.”

“Well, I’m flexible,” Joe said, his fingers still lingering on Nicky’s jaw. “You could tell me what you want and I can still do my best to fulfill that?”

“I don’t think I even know what I want, to be honest, Joe,” Nicky confessed, a certain amount of sadness tinged his voice and face. His smile fell, and his eyes looked far away. “I think I have everything I’m supposed to want in life. Everything people on the outside expect to satisfy an alpha like me. And yet, I can’t say what’s missing. And yet for a moment with you tonight, I didn’t feel it so much. You...fascinate me.”

“Because I talk about art?”

“Maybe,” Nicky said, pressing his face into Joe’s fingers. “I did enjoy hearing about Leonilla. She’s beautiful. So sensual, and yet an alpha. She seemed so powerful in that freedom to be what others didn’t expect her to be. Do you feel like that sometimes, Joe? Trapped by how the world wants to view you?”

Joe blinked once, twice, and then a third time as he took in Nicky’s words. In a way he was so taken aback by how accurately Nicky seemed to express his own thoughts that he thought he might faint.  _ Good thing I’m already on a bed. _

“All the time,” Joe said, at last dropping his hand from Nicky’s jaw. They both seemed sad to lose that small contact. “Even this,” Joe said, reaching up to touch the wig on his head. “This isn’t me, but I wear it because it feels like what is expected. And because I am in the habit of keeping my own hair short. And I worry it might not look like the right quality...for an omega.”

“Is it like this?” Nicky asked, returning his hand to graze a few teasing fingers to Joe’s beard. “I wondered when I first saw you and your beard, if your hair was the same. I thought, if it is, it must be beautiful.”

“Oh yeah?” Joe smiled warmly, believing Nicky. Without another word, Joe pulled the wig off, revealing the wild mess of his tight curls. He worked his fingers through them to tame them. “What do you think?”

The look of reverence on Nicky’s face made Joe’s breath catch in his throat.

“Perfect,” Nicky replied, his eyes taking it every line and swirl of Joe’s dark hair. Nicky reached out hand out absentmindedly to touch it but stopped himself. “May I?”

“Sure,” Joe answered, finding it endearing how Nicky still asked for permission even though he had already paid two thousand dollars for the use of Joe’s body. 

Nicky reached up with those wonderfully-made fingers and ran them through his curls. Joe closed his eyes at the sensation, enjoying the brush of Nicky’s fingers as they grazed along his scalp. But it was the satisfied hum from Nicky that really pleased Joe best of all. 

“Thank you for showing me, Joe,” Nicky said after a few moments of quiet silence while he stroked Joe’s hair. Joe felt sad for it to end. 

“I can show you anything else you’d like, Nicky,” Joe whispered, trying to see if he could coax out what Nicky was looking for exactly. Though just a client, Joe still felt a desire to find out what it was Nicky was missing in life.

“I’m sure you could,” Nicky sighed. “And yet, not even I know what I want. Though your company at the very least is one of those things.” He looked resigned, having come to some decision on his own. “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight. You sleep on the bed. I’ve taken up enough of your working hours -- so you keep the money and sleep here. Okay?”

“You mean, you don’t want to…” Joe inclined his head toward the expanse of the bed they were currently still sitting on. “At all?” Joe was not opposed to easy money, but Nicky seemed so lost and unfulfilled, Joe wanted to help in some way. Joe couldn’t help but feel drawn to Nicky in a way he’d never been drawn to someone before. It was like there were hidden layers yet to uncover, and each one he peeled back just drew him more and more into the alpha’s orbit.

Nicky smiled wistfully. “I don’t think I’ll be much fun tonight. I admit, I want to bury my face in your neck and keep inhaling you in. But I don’t know if…” Nicky gestured to the bed behind them. “....if that is of much interest to me.”

Joe was both fascinated and confused by this alpha. He knew that Nicky wanted him, openly admitting to how stunning Joe appeared and smelled, and yet he didn’t seem in the least bit excited. Joe could see he was not hard in his well tailored pants, tight enough against him that his knotted cock would be visible and eager were he aroused in that way. 

Nicky stood up slowly, making to leave for the couch, leaving Joe to sleep on the king-sized bed. But Joe reached out and snatched Nicky’s wrist, stopping him.

“Nicky,” Joe said, his voice dropping an octave. 

“Joe?” Nicky replied, looking down at him. Joe peered at him, studying Nicky as best he could. He thought of everything he had just said and wanted to know what was missing from Nicky’s life that turned him into the lost boy before him. He thought of how Nicky had stared almost longingly at Leonilla’s portrait. At first, Joe had thought he found the woman alluring and desirable, even if she was an alpha and not the omega she posed as. But now Joe began to wonder if it was desire of a different sort…

“Nicky, will you let me try something?” Joe asked, his voice flat and even. Nicky’s eyes widened, sensing something in the way Joe held his wrist and asked the question.

“Yes, Joe,” Nicky answered. “Whatever you want.”

“Okay. Just tell me...if you want me to stop.” Without waiting for another reply, Joe pulled Nicky toward him roughly by that wrist. The motion jerked the other man down towards Joe. But instead of falling on him, Joe whirled Nicky around to land flat on his back. His body bounced softly against the mattress, before it was stopped by Joe’s own body blanketing him. In another instant, Joe had both of Nicky’s wrists pinned beside his head, pressing his weight down to hold them in place. Experimentally, Joe tightened his grip on the alpha’s wrists, watching for any sign across his face to indicate how Nicky felt.

Nicky’s pupils dilated, his heart raced, and Joe slid his leg down to press his knee between Nicky’s legs and up against his clothed cock. He felt the responding hardness there, blooming at last under Joe. Nicky gasped at the contact, parted lips calling out for him in a silent plea, and Joe couldn’t stop the grin spreading on his face. 

“Oh,” Joe purred. “I think I may have found what you want Nicky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you if you've made it through my wordiness. I am having fun with this though. Sex next time!


	3. I See You, You See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Nicky and Omega Joe finally have sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be sex ahead, lots of it, so mind the tags above!

“Nicky, hold still,” Joe chided, keeping hold of the alpha’s chin. Mascara wand in hand, Joe sought to complete his delicate work as he put the last few finishes touches on Nicky’s eyelashes. But the stubborn, fidgety alpha, unused to cosmetics of any kind, had been as petulant as a child nearly the entire time.

“You’re going to stab me in the eye, I just know it,” he complained as he tried to pull his face away for the upteenth time. Joe was quicker though, anticipating his motion and held his chin firm, jerking it back.

“I’m not if you hold still. Let me do the bottom lashes. Now, look up and don’t move, okay? Trust me.” There it was again, the word Joe kept having to use to keep Nicky from running off. Despite his reservations though, Joe remembered the hard press of Nicky’s cock against his thigh. Joe knew what Nicky wanted, and despite being offered the promise of money without having to do work, Joe still wanted to deliver. Nicky just had to keep trusting him.

 _And be less of a baby_. 

Nicky pouted at Joe, which was made all the more adorable by the red lipstick now coloring his lips. Joe had to admit it looked nice on the alpha, and Joe had never been happier for always carrying way too much in his bag. Booker often made fun of him for how much stuff he lugged around, but Joe liked to be able to refresh between clients. And now it came in handy for the project before him.

Nicky sighed in defeat, looking up with his big, blue eyes, concentrating on the overhead light of the bathroom. He sat on the bathroom counter, Joe’s makeup and primping tools spread around him while Joe stood before him, waving the mascara wand like a madman in Nicky’s opinion. This was the second time tonight he entrusted himself to the wild machinations of this intriguing omega.

“Try not to blink for like, ten seconds, okay? I’ll be quick.” And indeed, Joe made fast work of dragging the edge of the bristles along Nicky’s lower lash line, coloring in the hairs until they matched the black fanned out row above. It was the final touch on the canvas that was Nicky’s body and face, and Joe took a moment to step back and admire his work.

Nicky sat on the counter, staring back at Joe with his made-up eyes, a swirl of gold and taupe that Joe had picked from his supplies to really bring out Nicky’s eyes. The eyeliner and the mascara worked together to really accentuate their shape and make them pop more than his eyes naturally did. A delicate dusting of pink on his cheeks mimicked the flush of Nicky’s cheeks that Joe had been able to coax out earlier, something Joe hoped to do a few more times tonight. 

Joe found himself most proud of the deep red color of Nicky’s lips, their shape now deliciously on display. Joe had noticed how plush they seemed but the lipstick and liner had worked to really emphasize the sharp angle of his cupid’s bow. Beside them, Nicky’s mole complimented the look like a cherry on top of a sundae.

“I’m quite the artist,” Joe joked, though he half meant it. Not that Nicky was an ugly man -- no, far from it. In fact, Joe realized, Nicky was indeed quite beautiful for an alpha, a thought that made heat pool low in his belly. And to have the privilege of painting that face was quite pleasing to the omega. 

Nicky cracked an embarrassed smile, shaking his head.

“You are absurd,” he shot back, avoiding Joe’s intense gaze. 

“I’m honest, remember?” Joe closed up the tube of cheap mascara and threw it down on the counter before turning to check on Nicky’s suit that was hanging on the bathroom door. He eyed it again, wondering at how it would fit on his own body, thankful that he and Nicky were roughly the same size in his estimation. Joe had never seen such a grand and expensive suit before, a part of him very eager to wear it. Though the fact that it most likely cost more than two months worth of rent made him a little nervous, especially with his slick. But the idea, when presented to Nicky, had excited him.

Joe stood before Nicky, the pair of them stripped down to nothing but their underwear. Nicky in his black Hugo Boss briefs, his thick thighs and shapely calves on display. Joe had done his best not to get distracted lining Nicky’s eyes by sneaking glances. Not to mention Nicky’s cock pressing up against the black fabric of his underwear. Joe wondered if that excitement resulted from being able to see his own lithe, muscled form on display. He was wearing nothing but the red lace panties that now matched Nicky’s lips more than Joe’s, having already washed off his makeup so Nicky could appreciate his natural face.

“Like what you see?” Joe teased, flexing his pectoral muscles. He watched how Nicky’s eyes drank in the shape of them and the dusting of hair there. Nicky was quite hairless himself, smooth chest and belly, matching his now shaved legs. 

Joe had enjoyed that part more than he thought he would have. Nicky had been shy about it, but didn’t fight the suggestion, letting Joe kneel down in front of him and hold one leg at a time with a hand on his ankle. It had been intimate, dragging the razor over the hair on his legs and up to his thigh. Joe had wanted to peel off Nicky’s briefs right there, perhaps taste his knotted cock, and then shave the rest. But he decided that he should take baby steps with Nicky. For him and Joe. This was, after all, rather new territory for both the alpha and the omega. 

“I’m going to remove these now,” Joe announced, reaching out to finger at the waist of Nicky’s briefs. The alpha jumped at the contact, gasping, drawing that extra flush of color high into his cheeks. Joe smiled, very pleased with the reaction. “You’re awfully cute for an alpha, you know that?”

“Shut up,” Nicky replied with his own smile, however bashful. He leaned back, trusting Joe to do as he pleased with him. 

“Lift up your hips,” Joe whispered as he began to peel off Nicky’s briefs. Though his eyes hungered to look down and take sight of what he imagined was quite a magnificent cock, Joe was unable to tear his eyes away from Nicky’s. There was a desire, a hesitation, and a plea there that struck Joe deep in his chest. 

“Good boy,” Joe hummed out as he worked the briefs down off his legs. Since _daddy_ and _big alpha_ hadn’t worked, Joe tried going for a different sort of name. It didn’t produce laughter like last time, but Joe could tell it still wasn’t quite the right name to tickle Nicky’s fancy. _No matter_ , Joe thought. _I’ll find it_. He enjoyed this sort of treasure hunt.

Joe stole a moment to admire Nicky’s reddened, swollen cock that now jutted up between his legs, freed at last from their confines and excited by Joe’s touch. Joe felt a swell of pride at how eager Nicky’s body was reacting to Joe’s ministrations so far. 

“Look how lovely you are down there,” Joe hummed, appraising Nicky. It was a lovely sight, the skin was engorged and flushed temptingly pink, matching the alpha’s nipples. Joe swirled his tongue in his mouth, quite eager to get his mouth around it and taste him all the way down to his knot. “So...pretty.”

Nicky’s cock jumped at his words, and Joe couldn’t stop the swelling of his own cock pushing against his panties. 

“I think you’d look better in these,” Joe declared, bringing his fingers down to slide under the fabric of the lacey panties he wore. “They’re wet from my slick, but I think you’ll like that extra feeling, won’t you, _baby_?”

Nicky nodded, a dreamy look in his eyes. The room was filled with their mingling scents, and Joe knew he was as equally drunk on it as Nicky was.

Joe stripped off the thin panties easily, a small bit of fabric that was so thin it wasn't doing very much anymore to hide his semi-hard cock and the thick, dark patch of hair above it. Nicky eyed him hungrily, his lips parting at the sight, and Joe realized he also would like to feel Nicky’s mouth around him. Oh, there were so many things that Joe wanted to do to that alpha and for that alpha to do to him.

Joe held out the red panties to Nicky who took them reverently. 

“Smell them.” Joe could see the look in Nicky’s eyes as he took them, how they widened at the damp feeling of satiny fabric. “See how much you’ve gotten me excited.”

Nicky’s eyes thanked him as he brought them near to his face, pressing them hard against that strong roman nose, inhaling Joe’s slick. He shut his eyes in pleasure, and let out a long, low groan.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you? Hm? Dirty little _pervert_ ,” Joe playfully chided, testing out again another name. Nicky groaned in response, a little more responsive than with the previous tries, but still Joe knew he hadn’t found the right one yet. 

“Now put them on,” Joe commanded, walking backwards out of Nicky’s reach. “And the rest of your outfit. Make yourself pretty for me, huh Nicky? You want to please me, don’t you?”

Nicky took the panties from his face, a hazy look in his eyes as he nodded at Joe.

“Good.” Joe reached up, taking the suit off the door where it was hanging. “You get ready here. I’ll get dressed out there. When you’re ready, come out. And I’ll give you the best fuckin’ night of your life.”

“Yes, Joe,” Nicky breathed out, a lazy smile on his face. 

_Fuck_ , Joe thought as he worked to tear his eyes away from that face and the pale, smooth skin of Nicky’s body. _I want to fucking eat him up._

Joe forced himself out, shutting the bathroom door behind him to give Nicky a bit of privacy despite how they had just been stripped bare in front of one another, their hard cocks on full display in appreciation for the sight of the other. But Joe was a professional, and this was just another kind of performance he had to get ready for since his usual song and dance weren’t going to work for this particular client.

Joe tried to convince himself that’s all it was as he changed into Nicky’s expensive suit, a challenge of a different sort he was eager to meet. But deep down he knew that this was going to be a special night, one like he had never had before, his past lovers always disappointing and disgusted with his desires. Other omegas liked it, but Joe wasn’t often enamored of many omegas, preferring the scent and knotted cocks of alphas. But they complained of his beard or the hair on his body or even the way he preferred to dress, but tonight, he’d found an alpha willing to pay him to be his true self. 

Joe knew his way around a suit, often finding cheap ones in thrift shops to wear in his free time. Though this one was made of finer material and more talented hands. It was tailored for Nicky, obviously, but Joe felt an odd sort of thrill at the thought like he was slipping into Nicky’s skin. The facade he wore in life and to work, to be the alpha the world expected. Now Nicky had stripped it off for Joe, offering it to him. The thought made Joe blush, biting his lip. 

Finished, Joe walked over to the full length mirror on the door of the closet, admiring how he looked.

With his natural hair and beard and the makeup wiped from his face, Joe felt handsome and more like himself. He wore the suit well, his shoulders nearly as wide as Nicky’s so there wasn’t too much slack in that area. His arms filled out the shirt and jacket quite nicely, only a hint of tightness when he stretched his arms out. There was extra room in the pants around his thighs and hips as Joe was always quite narrow there. It excited him though, the memory of the sight of Nicky’s thighs. He was eager to see how Nicky looked in Joe’s tight white skirt and crop top.

He sat down on the bed and laced up the fine leather shoes, most likely italian, appreciating that Nicky and him were nearly the same shoe size. Certainly if that old adage was true, it felt appropriate since their cocks seemed equally matched save for the growing knot at the base of Nicky’s.

“Joe?”

Joe perked up at the sound of his name being called from the bathroom. He adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves as he walked towards the small crack of the bathroom door opening.

“Yes Nicky?” Joe reached out, pulling off the dangling clip ons he still wore. He shoved them in his pocket, waiting for Nicky’s reply. “Are you ready? Or do you need help?”

“No, I think I’m ready…” came Nicky’s voice, gone from its strong confidant alpha swagger to endearingly shy. “Just...a little embarrassed.”

“Well, I promise not to laugh like you did,” Joe teased back, adjusting his hard cock as best he could in the pants of Nicky’s suit. He was still hard remembering the sight of Nicky’s naked flesh and hooded eyes drinking in the sight of Joe’s own nudity. Of course, his heat made it nearly impossible to keep from getting aroused easily. 

“I’m a professional, after all.” A beat of silence. “Come out Nicky. It’ll be okay. We can always stop if you’re uncomfortable, I promise.” Joe headed towards the door, wondering if he’d have to pull the stubborn alpha out, before stopping dead in his tracks.

Nicky stepped out, a little unsure of himself in Joe’s thigh high boots. His legs were shoved in tightly, pressing against and filling out the fake leather. They didn’t appear uncomfortably fitted on him, no, in fact, they seemed snug and hugging him just right. 

“Nicky…,” Joe breathed out, his heart racing wildly in his chest at the sight of the alpha before him. Trailing his eyes up, Joe’s drank in the image of Nicky’s hips filling out the white skirt, the fabric stretched tight across and his hard cock bulging. Above that was the soft, tempting expanse of his exposed belly, and the hidden promise of those pink nipples hidden by the crop top. Nicky awkwardly pulled at the skirt, embarrassed by how on display his thighs and stomach were, worried that he was unable to match Joe’s long legs and flat, golden toned stomach. The bracelets on his wrists jangled with his fidgety motions.

“I don’t think I pull this off as well as you,” Nicky whispered, avoiding Joe’s gaze. He tried to curl in on himself, wrapping his arms around his exposed shoulders. It was a warm Los Angeles night, yet somehow Nicky shivered.

He was startled by the warm feel of Joe’s elegant hands on his own, peeling them off his shoulders so that Joe could see all of him. Nicky braved a look into Joe’s eyes, made level by the heel of the boots he wore, and found a fire simmering in those dark, liquid pools.

“Stop talking,” Joe commanded softly. “You look amazing. You look…” Joe pulled back a little to take in the full sight of him. “...sexy, Nicky. You look _fucking_ sexy.” There was an edge in the omega’s voice that made Nicky’s heart race.

“So do you,” Nicky replied, half on instinct to return one compliment with another, yet he meant it. Joe had been stunning on the street corner in his white skirt and thigh high boots, but the sight of him now in Nicky’s tailored suit made Nicky’s mouth water in a way he hadn’t anticipated. He knew he had wanted Joe immensely since he’d first gotten a taste of his scent, but now...he hadn’t realized it was possible to desire someone this much. He was magnificent, a truer work of art than anything he would find in the Getty, with his dark, thick curls and beard, and the strong lines of his body in that suit. Nicky had felt a pale imitation of desire before, some for omegas, some for other alphas, and a beta or two here and there, but never had he felt such a pull for another like he did for the omega before him. He could tell by how heavily Joe’s scent surrounded him that Joe felt it too.

A dreamy smile crossed Joe’s lips, a fine golden pink color without the lipstick, as he took Nicky in. Nicky felt his skin heat under the intensity of his gaze. Nicky couldn’t understand how someone as gorgeous as Joe could find Nicky worthy. He felt strange in Joe’s outfit -- not wrong or uncomfortable -- no, it was something else. 

Nervous. Excited. Afraid, yet the longer Joe’s eyes raked over him, the more fear turned to thrill.

“I think something is missing,” Joe said, breaking the silence, reaching out a hand to smooth back Nicky’s hair. “Your hair is breathtaking Nicky, but tonight, I think this might help you.” Joe walked away from Nicky, retrieving his blond wig from where he had tossed it earlier on the bed, and brought it back over. “Just for now, try it. Trust me?”

 _Trust_ , Nicky thought. For some reason, Nicky did trust Joe. Even if they had only just met and Joe was simply a hooker working for him tonight, somehow Nicky did trust Joe. Because somehow Joe had seen Nicky, and Nicky was beginning to see Joe.

Nicky nodded his head, reached out to take the wig, and put it on. Joe helped him adjust it until it lay comfortably on Nicky’s hair. Nicky fingered the strands, enjoying the feel, wondering what it would be like to grow his own hair longer. Oh, how his colleagues like Merrick might scoff to see an alpha such as him do such a thing. And yet, that thrill was there more than the fear.

“Nicky, Nicky, Nicky,” Joe sang, circling around the alpha like he was stalking his prey. Nicky felt hunted in that moment, and it excited him. “You look beautiful, _baby girl_.”

Nicky’s breath hitched as he felt a twitch in his still hard cock. He snapped his mouth shut, humiliated at the sound he made. So unbecoming for an alpha, and yet the words “baby girl” sent a jolt surging low to his cock. 

“Oh?” Joe’s interest perked up, a wide and hungry grin breaking out on his face. “There it is. I found it. The name for you. _Baby girl._ ”

Nicky inhaled deeply, his hands running down over the thin fabric of the skirt covering his upper thighs. The feeling of the fabric against his freshly shaved skin tingled, and he heard a small, low whine escape his throat.

Oh yes, Nicky liked that.

“You really are a remarkable alpha,” Joe hummed, stepping forward into Nicky’s space. They were so close now, their scents and body warmth mixed and mingled between them. Joe’s own breath quickened while Nicky’s chest heaved towards Joe like his heart yearned to burst out of his chest and press into Joe.

“You’re a remarkable omega,” Nicky huffed out in reply. “The way you look in that suit...fuck. I’m so hard, and your slick is against my ass...and it’s doing things to me.”

“Oh yeah, baby girl? You like the wet feeling of me against your ass, hm?” Joe reached up to tuck a strand of the blond wig behind Nicky’s ear. He wanted to see those little silver earrings he had in his pierced ears.

Nicky responded eagerly to the touch, pushing his cheek against Joe’s hand. Joe marveled at how Nicky seemed to blossom under this new attention while wearing Joe’s clothes, and he cradled his cheek, stroking a ringed thumb over the dark skin under Nicky’s eyes.

“Course you do. You’re so greedy for me. You love my scent surrounding you, and you love the feel of my slick on you, huh? You want to be good and wet for me, don’t you?” Nicky nodded against his hand, his eyes locked on Joe’s.

“Fuck!” Joe spat out, amazed at how hard his cock was at the sight of Nicky like this. He hadn’t expected the evening to end up here, but it was more than any of his wildest fantasies. Nicky was a handsome, strong alpha, and now here he was, prettied and eager to please Joe, and the change made Joe’s slick leak out even more. He knew it was going to soak into Nicky’s suit, maybe even ruin it. But somehow, that thought was also arousing, that Joe was going to permanently stain Nicky with himself.

“What do you want to do to me, hm, Joe?” Nicky purred, settling into this new skin he was occupying. 

“So much, baby girl,” Joe replied, reaching to grip the back of Nicky’s neck, his fingers curling into the wig and his real hair underneath. He yanked Nicky’s head back with a gentle roughness, testing the waters, exposing the pale column of his neck. Joe could almost see his pulse beating wildly under the skin, and Joe wanted nothing more than to reach out and bite it. There would be no harm in that, after all, Joe reasoned. He wasn’t an alpha and would leave no mark. As an omega, he could bite and nip at Nicky’s flesh to his heart’s content. 

But first...Joe knew he had to set some rules.

“Nicky,” Joe called to him, trying to draw him back from his arousal. Nicky had responded beautifully to having his head yanked back, and Joe knew in that moment Nicky was ready to let Joe do anything he wanted. Nicky was the client, and yet Nicky’s desires were whatever Joe wanted. And Joe felt an incredible power in that, but he was experienced enough to know the proper way to handle it. “Look at me Nicky, yes, just like that baby girl. Look, you trust me, yes?”

Nicky nodded eagerly, his arms at his sides while Joe held his neck still in his grasp. 

“You want me to do what I want, right? Use you however I want? Take my own pleasure from you?”

“Yes, Joe.” Nicky’s chest heaved with each breath, and Joe was tempted to skip the rest in order to get his mouth on his neck and collarbone. He wanted to kiss and suck, leave his own art with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

“Okay. That’s what I’m going to do. But if at any point you are uncomfortable with what I’m doing and want me to stop, I need you to say a safe word, okay?”

“A safe word?”

“Yes, Nicky. It’s for your benefit and mine. In case something goes too far. This is...uncharted territory for us both I think. And there are... _many_ things I intend to do to you tonight. But I need you to know you can stop it at any time. Do you understand, Nicky?”

Nicky nodded, fighting through his arousal to listen. “I think so.”

“Good girl,” Joe praised, smiling at how Nicky’s mouth fell open wider in a silent pant at the words. “What’s a good safe word to use if things are too much, hm?”

“Leonilla,” Nicky said quicker than even he expected to. But it was on his mind, the painting of the sensuous alpha. Because Nicky had finally figured out what had intrigued him so much about the painting -- he wanted to be like her, free to give into his real desires instead of being the alpha the world expected him to be.

“Leonilla,” Joe echoed, his fingers tightening on Nicky’s neck. “Yes, Leonilla. Perfect.” And Joe understood, as if he could read Nicky’s thoughts as he peered into those glassy blue-green eyes. And for a moment, he felt he understood his own fascination with Leonilla. Why whenever he went to the Getty -- which was often -- he would gaze at her portrait for so long and with such reverence. Because she was the ideal alpha to his omega.

And now in his hands, standing before him, was Nicky -- his own beautiful and sensuous alpha. Ready to serve him.

“Joe,” Nicky breathed out, reaching with a tentative hand to place against Joe’s chest, right over his heart. “Please. Use me.”

“Hm,” Joe growled, leaning in towards Nicky’s neck where his alpha musk was emanating, strong and pungent. “You’re such a greedy alpha slut, aren’t you? So demanding.”

“Yes, please,” Nicky begged. 

“Do you think…” Joe dipped his head in, pressing the straight line of his nose against Nicky’s neck where his scent glands were. “...that you deserve to be rewarded?” Joe inhaled deeply, opening his mouth to press his teeth into the flesh there.

“Mmm, please,” Nicky panted, grasping at Joe’s suit jacket to pull him closer. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” 

Joe ripped his face away, Nicky’s neck feeling a chill where his hot mouth had been. “Did you earn that right, baby girl?” Nicky’s hands quickly let go of where they grabbed Joe and obediently returned to Nicky’s sides.

 _Mm, good girl_ , Joe thought, pleased with how well Nicky was responding to his lead. Joe was going to indulge all his fantasies tonight, for as long as Nicky would allow it. Joe knew he was Nicky’s employee and yet, tonight Joe knew he was going to enjoy himself immensely.

“Sorry, Joe,” Nicky begged. “Forgive me. Please, let me touch you.”

“ _Tsk_ , _tsk_ , _tsk_ , Nicky…” Joe shook his head at the hungry alpha. “I think you need to earn forgiveness. I can’t just give it to you. How will you learn, hm?” Joe shoved Nicky away from him by the grip on his neck, releasing him roughly. Nicky staggered back, unsteady on the heels he was clearly unused to but kept himself upright. Joe could see the hint of a smile tickle at the corner of Nicky’s red lips.

“Please, tell me how, Joe.”

“First of all, don’t call me Joe. Address me as _sir,_ is that clear?” Joe put his hands into the pockets of the suit, feeling his clip on earrings still in his pockets from where he’d hastily shoved them, an idea forming.

“Yes Joe--I mean, yes, sir,” Nicky mumbled, his hard cock pressed angrily up against the little white skirt that barely covered him. Joe smiled, imagining how ruined those panties were between Joe’s slick and Nicky’s precome. 

“Good job, baby girl,” Joe hummed as he stepped closer to Nicky and began to circle around him, admiring the full view of Nicky in Joe’s outfit. “Let me get a good look at you. See how pretty you dressed up for me. Would you like that? To show off how much you dolled up for me, hm?” Joe’s eyes raked over Nicky’s body, admiring how differently his figure filled out the little white skirt and crop top. His legs were shorter than Joe’s in ratio to his torso, but they were delectably shapely. Joe felt his cock jump at the sight of Nicky’s plentiful round ass stretching the skirt as it struggled to cover him.

“Your ass fills that skirt out better than I do. It’s a shame that you hide it in these suits. Although I guess you have to. If your rich colleagues in your fancy job saw how sweet that ass was, no one would get any work done. You’d be a distraction, you know that baby girl? You’re distracting me.” Joe sidled up closer to Nicky, bringing his lips close to the back of Nicky’s head. “You need to take responsibility for what you’re doing to me.”

“What am I doing to you, Joe?” Nicky whispered, his voice trembling with anticipation as he felt and smelled Joe so close just behind him. He wanted to whirl around and grab Joe, but he also wanted to obey, for Joe to continue praising him.

“I said to call me _sir_!” Joe growled, punctuating the _sir_ with a rough hand snapping out to grab a handful of that bountiful ass that was making Joe’s cock painfully hard and his slick drip out. Nicky keened, jumping at the harsh contact but not daring to pull away. “And you know exactly what you’re doing to me, you little alpha whore. Don’t act innocent. Coming in here to me dressed like this.” 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Nicky whined, pressing his backside into Joe’s grip. It was painful how hard those fingers dug into the soft flesh there, but somehow it only delighted Nicky more. “Please, sir, I’m sorry. Tell me how to make it up to you, please sir.”

“Oh? Ordering me around are you? Still can’t stop being a knot headed alpha can you? You’re so used to everyone bowing down and giving you your way. Even in this you’re still telling me what to do. But you want _me_ to tell _you_ what to do, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir, please.”

“Yeah, it makes you leak doesn’t it? To have an omega like me tell you what to do, huh? It’s what you’ve always wanted. Secretly you want to be pushed around and handled. You hate making all the decisions. You don’t want to lead, you want to be led.”

“Mmmm,” Nicky moaned, leaning farther back into Joe’s touch, his back pressing into Joe’s front. He ground his ass harder against Joe’s hand, encouraging him to grab and fondle him more, and Joe wanted to oblige. Nicky was so close, his scent mixed with Joe’s own and the combination was the most incredible sensation he had ever experienced. Joe wanted to reach out and take hold of him, tilt his head back, and plunder his mouth, smear his lipstick filthily between them. 

But no, he wanted to draw this out. Nicky’s pleasure was Joe’s, and Joe’s was Nicky’s tonight. So Joe would use him like he wanted to be used. It was for the client’s pleasure, Joe reasoned, yet deep in the liquid pool of heat gathering in his belly, he knew it was for his own too.

“You’re being greedy again. And too bossy,” Joe hissed. He brought his lips close to the shell of Nicky’s ear, letting his hot breath swirl against it. He wanted to reach down and bite his earlobe, sucking that little silver earring between his teeth. “This is about my pleasure. Not yours.” Joe let go of his grip on Nicky’s behind, shoving him forward a little to deny Nicky the comfort of Joe’s warmth. “And you need to be punished, don’t you baby girl?”

“Yes, sir, I do,” Nicky said breathlessly. “I want to please you.”

“Okay, baby girl,” Joe hummed, biting his lip at how well Nicky was obeying. “Put your wrists behind you back and hold them there, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.” Nicky did as instructed, bringing his wrists together behind his back above the swell of his ass, crossing them. Joe admired the sight of the strands of the wig hanging between his arms and Joe’s bracelets on his wrists. He wished he had the materials to sit and draw the arousing supplication before him. 

“Hold still,” Joe commanded as he reached up and took hold of the fabric of the crop top at Nicky’s back. The fabric was thin and stretched, an old piece from a thrift shop Joe had bought when he first became a prostitute. He’d been encouraged by Booker to buy it, to show off his flat stomach that would drive alphas crazy. It had done a very good job for Joe these past few years, but it was near the end of its life, so Joe decided to give it a grand finale. 

Grabbing it with both hands, Joe angled his fingers just right and ripped straight through the thin white cloth, before tearing it roughly from Nicky’s body. 

The gasp that issued out of Nicky sent a jolt up Joe’s spine.

“Don’t know why you even bothered wearing that,” Joe teased as he took the fabric and began to tie it around Nicky’s crossed wrists. “It’s hardly covering anything. I bet you want everyone to see your slutty body, don’t you? You want everyone to see what kind of alpha you actually are. A pretty, sissy little thing, huh?”

“Yes, sir,” Nicky answered, his breath hitching as Joe knotted the fabric, binding him. It was tight, but Joe made sure to roll the fabric comfortably against his skin. Joe didn’t want Nicky’s wrists to go numb too quickly. He wanted to make this last after all. “Thank you sir.”

“Turn around,” Joe commanded when he was done. “Show me your pretty little tits.”

Nicky turned, still struggling slightly in the heels, now made more difficult by how his arms were bound behind him. Joe was happy to discover the flush spreading from his cheeks and down his neck. His nipples stood up in tight peaks, his excitement growing at the little bit of bondage Joe had introduced.

“Your body is so slutty, look at you.” Joe reached out to take the nub of one nipple between his fingers, rolling it and pinching it. Nicky bit his lip at the sensation, trying to stop from crying out. Joe switched to the other nipple, the stimulation intense and increasing. Joe could see how Nicky fought between the desire to pull away and press in closer.

“Good girl,” Joe said, satisfied. “Your tits are so cute and pink for me. Huh? You like that don’t you, hm?” He pinched one a little harder now, Nicky sucking in a sharp breath. “Even though you’re supposed to be getting punished, you love this? Hm? The little bit of pleasure mixed with the pain?” Joe grabbed the nipple harder, squeezing now, causing Nicky to grit his teeth and shut his eyes. “God, you love it.”

“Yes!” Nicky cried, his voice warbling a little. “I d-do. S-sir. Yes, s-sir.”

“Alpha slut,” Joe chided, letting go and slapping Nicky’s chest with his open palm. Nicky jumped at the contact, but a little moan escaped his lips. Joe turned his hand and slapped the other side of his chest, making sure to hit over the other nipple. “Don’t you pull away from me. Stand there. Take it.”

Nicky did as he was told, opening his eyes to stare at Joe, his pupils blown wide with lust. Though his body’s instinct was to curl in on itself to protect his sensitive skin from the blows, Nicky fought to hold himself open for Joe, loving every second of his hands on him and the pleasurable stings of the contact. 

Nicky keened and gasped at the sensation, doing his best to hold his body still for Joe. Over and over, Joe alternated the slaps until Nicky’s chest was bright pink and his nipples were swollen angrily. Joe brushed a gentle finger over one, then the other, grinning at how Nicky shuddered from the contact. 

“Mmm, so good for me, baby girl,” Joe cooed at how Nicky trembled. “I think I’m going to add one last little touch. To make you just the prettiest alpha whore for me. Would you like that Nicky? Hm? Can you handle more for me?”

Nicky gazed back at Joe, bleary eyed and breathing deep. Joe waited for his answer, waiting to see if Nicky wanted to continue or wanted to end it. All he had to do was say “Leonilla.”

“I can handle it, sir,” Nicky whispered, his tongue darting out to lick his red lips. 

“Good girl,” Joe hummed, stepping in closer and pulling the clip on earrings from his pockets. He opened up the clasp of the earring, holding it up for Nicky to see. “Hold still, baby girl.” 

Nicky took in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth as Joe clipped the first earring onto Nicky’s tender left nipple. His body trembled, Joe waiting a moment for it to pass before placing the other earring on the right one. Stepping back, Joe whistled long and low at the sight before him, Nicky’s pointed teats pinched out by the earrings hanging off of them. Unable to help himself, Joe reached out and flicked the end of one of the earrings, wringing a delicious whine from Nicky’s lips.

“Good job baby girl,” Joe could feel how slick he was between his own legs, the sight before him stoking the embers of his desire. “I think you deserve a little reward now, hm?”

Nicky smiled weakly, holding back the wetness in his eyes lest it ruin his mascara. 

“Thank you, sir.”

Joe turned away from Nicky, leaving him standing there and heading over to the bed. He sat down, spreading his legs to show Nicky his own demanding bulge and the growing wet patch beneath it. 

“Look how excited you’re getting me, baby girl,” Joe sang. “Now get on your knees and come get your reward.”

Nicky shook in place, trying to figure out how to get to his knees with his arms bound and in thigh high boots. Joe worried for a moment that he might fall and hurt himself -- he almost jumped up to guide him, but Nicky seemed to sense that and shook his head at Joe. So Joe remained in place as Nicky gently lowered himself down onto his knees, the earrings on his nipples swaying with the motion, forcing little sharp inhales of Nicky’s breath, all his nerves alight. 

Once on his knees, Nicky slowly shuffled closer until he kneeled between Joe’s legs, looking up at him with such devotion that Joe felt his mouth dry up. He didn’t know how long he simply stared at the alpha staring up at him, but he felt he could’ve done it all night.

“Go ahead,” Joe finally uttered, coming back to himself. “Smell me. Taste me.” 

Nicky seemed to hesitate, as if the offer was too good to believe. Joe smiled and decided to be the firm hand he knew Nicky needed, reaching out to grab the back of his neck and shove Nicky’s face down into his bulge and the slick-soaked pants, grinding his hips up to press his aching cock against Nicky’s prominent nose. Joe closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling of the squirming alpha between his legs. Nicky fought to find purchase, his bound arms unable to help him steady himself. Eventually though, Joe felt Nicky melt into him and mouth at his cock through the fabric of the trousers.

“Don’t worry, baby girl, I’ll help you.” Joe pulled Nicky’s face away from his crotch, enjoying how wantonly Nicky held his mouth open, his tongue desperate to get back to the smell and taste of Joe. His lipstick was slightly smeared, a streak running down his lower lip towards the corner of his mouth. Joe swelled even more at the sight of the pathetically debauched alpha.

 _If only I could draw him like this and keep this image with me forever_ , Joe mused.

“So greedy,” Joe teased as he reached down to undo the fly of the pants and pull out his hard, dark golden prick. Nicky licked his lips at the sight, precome beading at the tip like little glass pearls. “C’mon, suck my cock. I know you want to, baby girl.”

Nicky leaned in, his mouth open wide. He took the weeping head between those sinful lips and began to gently suckle at the tip of Joe’s cock. He breathed in deeply through his nose, moaning at the woody notes of Joe’s scent. If he loved it before, he was in heaven now, Joe’s heat in full bloom drawn out by Nicky on his knees sucking his cock. 

Joe groaned at the feel of that wet mouth. “I knew you’d be good at this, hm. I bet you act like a big tough alpha in front of everyone but deep down you’ve always wanted an omega cock between those whore lips.” 

Nicky groaned at Joe’s words while he marveled at the taste of Joe’s come -- not the bitter taste of his past alpha lovers or the sickeningly sweet taste of the omegas he’d bedded. No, Joe’s taste was different, somewhere in between and magnificent. Nicky felt like he was drinking the wine of the gods. 

He sucked greedily, hollowing his cheeks as he created an intense suction that was driving Joe crazy. Joe’s skin felt so hot he worried he might melt into the mattress. He couldn’t believe how well and how wantonly an alpha like Nicky could suck a cock. He didn’t have use of his hands to tease Joe’s shaft, focusing all his attention on the sensitive head. He did his best to bob his head down, taking as much of Joe as he could. But Joe was not small, and there was more of his dick than Nicky was used to. 

“Who taught you to suck cock like that, baby girl?” Joe grunted, struggling to stay up. But he fought against the teasing pleasure, the whole length of his cock crying out for attention while Nicky only suckled at the head. “Though you could use a few more lessons it seems. You gotta learn to take all of me in.” He reached out, cradling the back of Nicky’s skull. “Open up your throat. And breath through your nose, okay? I know you can do it for me, can’t you baby girl? You trust me?” 

Nicky peered up at Joe with wet eyes, his lipstick truly and well smeared around his mouth and on the skin of Joe’s dick. He nodded, humming his assent around Joe. The vibrations made Joe’s dick jump, and Joe wanted to come down Nicky’s throat right then.

“Good girl,” Joe whispered as he slowly began to nudge Nicky’s head farther down onto his cock. “Open wide. Relax your throat. Just like that.” He felt Nicky hold in his breath as the tip of Joe’s cock sunk in deeper. “Don’t stop breathing. Inhale through your nose. Yeah, just like that. Get more of my scent in you. You fuckin’ love it, don't you, hm?” He felt Nicky’s body jump as he repeatedly prodded the back of his throat. On instinct, Nicky’s body attempted to jump away, gagging, but Joe’s hand at the back of his head held him in place. “No, no baby girl, you can do it. Stay on it. It’s okay to choke, let the spit dribble out, it’ll help slick the way.” He pushed on Nicky’s head a little more, causing Nicky to retch and cough on Joe’s cock. The way he struggled slightly was delightful, though Joe made sure to watch his face for any signs of distress. 

Joe released his hold a little, allowing Nicky to push himself off ever so slightly, a glob of saliva dripping down his chin and puddling between Joe’s legs. He inhaled sharply through his nose, and his eyes popped open to peer up at Joe, tears escaping and forming little black streaks as his mascara began to run.

“Fuck....you little alpha slut, look at you,” Joe growled, pushing Nicky back down onto his cock. “You fuckin’ love it, don’t you? Hm? Don’t you?” Nicky moaned around Joe’s cock, choking again as Joe pushed his head down, holding it in place as Nicky’s body shook. But Nicky wasn’t fighting against Joe’s hand to get away, he was fighting to take Joe down as deep as he could go.

Joe relished the wet heat of Nicky’s mouth and the tight feel as he took him deeper into his throat. Some of his alpha clients enjoyed playing with Joe’s cock but none had ever been so hungry and eager to please as Nicky was right now. The sight of him on his knees, hands bound behind his back, his hollowed out cheeks and swollen lips made Joe’s heart beat so hard and fast in his chest, he wondered if Nicky might kill him. As long as he didn’t stop, Joe would let him.

But Joe worried Nicky might be forcing himself down too hard as he made a sharp retching sound as he jabbed his face down to take more of Joe into his mouth. Concerned, Joe grabbed the hair, both wig and real, at the base of Nicky’s neck and pulled him roughly off. His cock slid out of Nicky’s smeared red lips with a _pop_ , a trail of saliva and precome connecting them to Joe’s cockhead, and inhaled sharply like a man coming up from water for air. His eyes were unfocused and glistening, dark streaks running down his face from his ruined mascara. 

“You still with me Nicky?” Joe asked, his voice even and calm despite how fantastically aroused he was. His dick jutted out prominently between his legs, shiny with Nicky’s saliva mixed with his precome. He wanted nothing more than to push Nicky’s waiting, open mouth back down and spill himself down his throat, but he had to make sure Nicky was okay. “Look at me, baby girl. You good?”

Nicky hovered there in front of Joe, panting heavily, his mouth hanging wide open, his lips wet and obscenely swollen. For a moment, his mind floated in the wave of sensations sucking Joe’s cock had granted him. Slowly, his breathing calmed a little, and his eyes met Joe’s. He nodded as his tongue darted out to lick at his ruined lips, tasting Joe.

“Please, sir, let me have my reward,” Nicky huffed out. Joe’s fingers tightened on his neck, marveling at the wanton visage before him. His makeup-ruined face, his cheeks stained with streaks of mascara as his eyes fluttered. With Joe twisting his head back, his chest rising up as an offering, his nipples still hard and pinched so beautifully by the earrings. Joe hungered to see how their color compared to his cock as it tented against the tiny stretched skirt.

“Of course, baby girl,” Joe said with a grin. “You’ve been so good. Choke on my smooth omega cock. You take me so well.” With little preamble, Joe guided Nicky’s open mouth back onto his waiting cock, pressing his face firmly and solidly into his crotch so that Nicky’s nose was pressed into the thick patch of hair. “Fuck, Nicky, your mouth feels like heaven. You’re so good for me, baby girl. You take me so well. Your mouth was made for my cock.” 

The sounds of Nicky slurping and gagging were obscenely musical to his ears, and Joe wondered at what fate had allowed him this unique pleasure. He felt his arousal rise and crest, ready to pour over. He wanted desperately to come down Nicky’s throat, to feel his greedy throat drink him in, but another part also wanted to see how much more he could ruin Nicky’s pretty face. He had worked hard fixing him up, and now Joe had the honor to complete his artwork with his cum.

“Fuck Nicky, I’m close, baby girl,” Joe panted, his breath quickening as he felt his balls draw up and tighten. “I’m almost there, keep going.” He pushed Nicky’s head down once more to feel the spasming of his throat against his cockhead before pulling him off roughly and holding his face in place. “Oh fuck, I’m coming, baby girl, I’m coming. Keep your mouth open -- _Oh fuck! Fuck!_ ” Joe reached down, taking hold of his cock and directing the thick ropes to spill on Nicky’s face. Some streaked across his nose to his forehead, while Joe directed the rest to dribble onto Nicky’s lips and tongue. 

Joe shuddered as he came down from his orgasm, shivering as Nicky’s tongue reached out to lick his sensitive head and suckle down the last remnants of his cum. Nicky drank it greedily, humming with blissed out satisfaction. Lazily he lapped at Joe, his eyes still unfocused as they peered up into Joe’s dark pools. 

“What do you say, baby girl?” Joe said, recovering his breath.

“Thank you sir,” Nicky replied between licking his lips. “Thank you sir for my reward.” Nicky closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. “You taste so good, sir.”

“Do I, huh?” Joe smiled warmly at Nicky, happy he had his eyes closed lest he catch Joe’s genuine affection for Nicky’s compliment. His hand reached out to cradle’s Nicky’s cheek, as his thumb worked to spread his spend into the alpha’s skin. He dragged the rest down to Nicky’s abused lips that sucked his thumb on instinct, savoring Joe. “And what do you taste like, hm, baby girl?” Joe licked his own lips, eager to sample Nicky’s cock and the salty taste of his skin. 

“Me?” Nicky seemed surprised by that, almost a little shy. Joe couldn’t believe an alpha could act so demure, it made Joe want to eat him up. 

“Yes, baby girl, you.” Joe shifted Nicky back so he could stand. He almost fell back, his legs felt like jelly after his orgasm. But Joe still had plans for Nicky, and this night was far from over. 

“Stand up,” Joe commanded, reaching down to assist Nicky with his hands underneath his arm. “That’s a good girl.” Nicky stood before him, swaying ever so slightly, pleasantly dizzy from gagging on Joe’s cock, but still painfully hard. His arms were still held behind his back, and Joe still enjoyed the sight of his exposed chest and pinched nipples on display. He flicked one of the earrings hanging off the swollen peaks, laughing at how Nicky squirmed. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Joe commented, “but I think you’ve earned a little mercy.” He took hold of one, gently releasing the clip as Nicky gasped at the sweet relief. Joe removed the other with the same care, biting his lip at Nicky’s reaction. “Poor baby girl, I bet they’re sore.” Joe licked his lips, unable to help himself.

He dropped his head and leaned in, kissing one abused nipple and then the other. Nicky keened at the sensation, and then let out a low whine when Joe opened his mouth and sucked at the abused nub of skin.

“Joe!” Nicky gasped, forgetting to call him sir. But Joe let the mistake slide, unwilling to relent from his current task. He sucked and nipped at one before switching to the other, delighted at the feel of the nipple and the sensational noises coming from the alpha. “ _Fuck_ , Joe! _Fuck, fuck, fuck_!” Nicky groaned, his body squirming to get away. But Joe snatched hold of his arms and held him in place, forcing Nicky to endure. He listened for their safeword in case it was too much, but all Nicky shouted over and over was his name.

Sucking hard on one peaked nipple, Joe pulled off with a _pop_ as Nicky keened high in his throat. When Joe peered up at him, he found tears streaking down Nicky’s cheeks again and Joe felt a swell of pride at his work. 

“Hmmm,” Joe breathed out, leaning in to lay a gentle kiss on Nicky’s wet cheek. “I want to eat every part of you.” He hovered close to Nicky’s face, a desire to press his lips against Nicky’s own, but Joe swallowed it down, remembering his rule of never kissing on the lips. This was still a job after all, no matter how much delight Joe took in it.

“You didn’t say _sir_ ,” Joe playfully scolded him. “Maybe you need more punishment, huh, baby girl? Do you think you can handle more?” Joe reached up, grabbing Nicky’s jaw with his hand to angle his head to look at him. Joe examined Nicky’s face, searching for signs that maybe Nicky had had enough. But Nicky stared back at him with such a desire that Joe felt his cock stir again. 

He smiled, amused at how alphas could only come with their knots, while as an omega, Joe had an incredibly short refractory period. It was meant for female omegas, just as the production of slick, to allow for many matings during a heat. Biology was a tricky mistress, passing on these traits to male omegas, allowing them to produce their own slick for sex and also experience multiple orgasms. Usually Joe’s clients cared very little for Joe getting off, but tonight, oh tonight he could make use of it as surely as he was making use of Nicky’s willing body.

There was such delight in thoroughly wrecking an alpha like Nicky. He was determined to work Nicky into a blissed out state so intense that he would forget his own name. The thought thrilled Joe, and he could tell that Nicky wanted the same.

“Get on the bed, baby girl,” Joe commanded, guiding Nicky by the grip on his neck. He longed to grab Nicky’s real hair, growing tired of the wig. Slipping his fingers under the fake blond hairs, he pulled the offending thing off and tossed it away. Nicky barely flinched at the motion, but Joe was happy to see Nicky’s chestnut locks. It was thick and somewhat long, falling around his face and neck, his hair line damp with sweat. Joe slid his fingers into it, relishing the feel of Nicky’s silken hair and the warmth of his scalp, tangling his fingers there and pulling. Nicky moaned at the sensation.

Joe led him forward towards the bed and threw him down face first onto his stomach. He bounced a little on the mattress as his body flopped down, unable to catch himself with his bound arms. 

“Spread your legs,” Joe commanded, enjoying the sight of the red panties peeking out. Joe wondered if they were still damp with his slick, if Nicky could feel it down there, and if he desired more. Joe could feel how unbelievably wet he was between his legs, the sight of Nicky arousing and intensely obscene.

 _I wonder if Leonilla ever presented herself this way to an omega..._ _An alpha submitting so completely to an omega...my greatest fantasy_ , Joe realized as he reached down to stroke his semi-hard cock. 

Nicky wriggled on the bed as he did his best to widen his legs, letting Joe see how those lacy red panties struggled to contain his thick ass and balls. 

“I bet you’d like me to touch you down there, hm? Bet you’re so desperate for your knot to be touched, hm? Filthy slut. They always say omegas get so mindless in their heats, but what about you alphas in your ruts? Look at you, so desperate for touch and to be used. You’ll do anything so long as I touch your knot, hm, baby girl, isn’t that right?” Nicky whined, humping his hips on the bed as he sought friction and relief for his long ignored cock. 

“Answer me, slut,” Joe demanded, reaching out a hand to roughly lift up the little white skirt. He brought his open hand down, slapping one of Nicky’s buttocks with a resounding _smack_ , admiring how the flesh jiggled. Nicky jumped, a red mark blooming against the soft skin, matching the color of his tiny panties.

“Yes, please, sir, my cock hurts...please, my knot hurts. I need...I need…” Joe struck Nicky’s other cheek, Nicky jerking his hips up, unsure if he was trying to move away from the slaps or towards them. 

“You need what, baby girl? Hm?” Nicky struggled to find the answer, trying his best to concentrate, but when he lingered too long, Joe delivered a few more sharp stings to his exposed ass. Nicky whined at the sensation, reveling in the sweet pleasure but also feeling insanely frustrated by the lack of attention to his pained knot. 

“Use your words. What do you need?” _Slap._ “What.” _Slap._ “Do.” _Slap._ “You.” _Slap._ “Need?”

“My knot!” Nicky cried out as last, the burning sting on his ass bringing fresh tears to his eyes. He breathed through it, drunk on the sensation Joe was giving him. He felt so used and owned in that moment, by this beautiful bearded omega with the wonderful scent, and Nicky had never felt so seen before. “I need to come, p-please. Let me c-cum! Touch my knot! I’ll d-do anything. Anything you want, sir! _Please!_ ” He shook his hips, bouncing his ass for Joe’s entertainment, ashamed and aroused by his own behavior. 

If Merrick or any of his dull party guests could see him now....how wanton and shameless Nicky was, dressed in a short skirt, thigh high boots, and lacey red panties, they would be scandalized. Nicky took a sick sort of pleasure in that. He wouldn’t feel an ounce of shame, especially not with Joe guiding him through tonight.

“Anything I want, huh? Big strong alpha going to do whatever I like? Just so I’ll touch your knot, hm? God, what a whore you are. I bet you’d like to be my cum dump then? Would you like that? I can keep you chained up, knot locked up in a cage, and make you suck my cock every morning for your breakfast. And then in the afternoon, I’ll make you eat me out and drink my slick, and finally in the evening I’ll breed your ass myself. How does that sound, hm? A big strong alpha bred by a lowly omega. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? To be made so low for me, huh? I’ll breed you again and again until you’re so fucking full of me, the inside of your ass will be shaped like my cock.”

“Mm, yes, sir, _please,_ _I want that_ ,” Nicky sobbed, his legs spreading father apart as he worked to gyrate his hips both to seek relief for his knot and show Joe how eager and impatient he was for him. He wanted his knot touched and stroked, but the idea of Joe’s beautiful omega cock buried deep in his ass thrilled him. He had been with alphas before, but the feel of their knotted dicks in his ass was often more uncomfortable than pleasurable. But Joe’s smooth, perfect dick could reach in and hit that bundle of nerves just right, over and over with ease...a wet patch formed underneath his chin on the bed, salivating at the thought.

“You just want it all,” Joe growled, his hands grabbing handfuls of Nicky’s plush ass, kneading the flesh. Joe came closer, grinding his aching cock against his crack, breathing deeply at the promise of a warm, tight heat. “But let’s get you ready first. And it’s my turn to taste you now.”

Joe maneuvered himself down between Nicky’s legs so that he could bring his face close to Nicky’s waiting ass and still have his feet partially pushing against the floor. Joe licked his lips at the sight, trying to decide if he should taste Nicky’s knot or his tight pucker first. Considering how good Nicky had been so far tonight, Joe leaned in and began sucking on Nicky’s sac, sucking one ball into his mouth before switching to the other. 

Nicky’s hips jumped at the sensation, and Joe clamped his hands down onto Nicky’s hips to keep in place. He whined and squirmed as Joe’s tongue lapped at the heated, reddened skin there, inhaling the pungent smell of Nicky and his hair. He regretted not being able to shave him fully, wishing he had complete access to every inch of Nicky’s skin. 

“ _Fuck_!” Nicky gasped as Joe moved lower, finally mouthing at and licking the knot at the base of his cock. The sensation was exquisite and painful, his aching prick ignored and made increasingly impatient by the omega between his legs. 

Joe smiled against the knot, pleased with Nicky’s high-pitched cries and half-aborted gasps as he sucked and licked and nipped at the sensitive skin. Nicky’s knot was hard and swollen, and Joe was tempted to sink his teeth in.

“Fuck...Joe... _please…_ ,” Nicky cried, the tears evident in his voice. His thighs trembled, and his wrists pulled at the fabric keeping them held in place. 

“It’s _sir_ ,” Joe snapped, pulling his face away and leaving a cold sensation at the loss of his warmth. A hand came down, slapping against Nicky’s balls, and Nicky hissed. “Oh, do you like that? Little pain slut, aren’t you?” He delivered a few more light slaps, careful not to go too hard -- they were so swollen they seemed close to bursting. 

Nicky issued out a series of inhumane cries, making Joe’s spent cock swell fully with renewed interest. Oh, he was ready to take his pleasure again from Nicky’s willing body. 

Joe’s fingers slid underneath the thin fabric in the cleft of Nicky’s ass, pushing them aside to reveal his eager hole. Joe’s cock jumped at the sight and promise of that tight heat. 

“Look at how pretty your little hole is, baby girl.” Joe hummed, Nicky’s hole winking back as if it knew Joe’s adoring eyes were on it. “It looks so tight.” Joe dipped his hand down into Nicky’s crevice, teasing the little furled hole with the pad of his thumb. “But I bet you’ve taken cock before, haven’t you? Hungry slut like you wouldn’t be able to resist. No matter how big and strong an alpha you act, I’m sure this ass has tempted plenty. Am I right baby girl?”

Nicky pressed his face down into the mattress, suppressing a moan at the prodding of Joe’s finger. But he had enough presence of mind to groan out an affirmative “ _uh huh,_ ” in reply. 

“I knew it.” Joe licked his lips, surging forward to run the flat of his tongue from Nicky’s red, swollen sac up towards the rim of his hole. Nicky cried out as Joe began worshiping the little ring with his tongue, making little, teasing circles and pressing insistently at the muscle. His skin and his scent were intoxicating, and Joe desired nothing more than the ability to slide his tongue all the way in and taste Nicky’s innermost parts. He wanted Nicky to feel it too, feel how he would curl and slither inside like a snake.

Time lost all meaning for Joe between those thighs and cheeks. He sucked and licked and rubbed raw the skin with the coarse hair of his beard until Nicky’s ass was a burning pink. From time to time, Joe would dip his head lower, encouraging Nicky to lift up his hips so that he could mouth at his straining cock, stretching the thin, delicate panties. Joe could smell his own slick there, mixing with Nicky’s sweat and precome and making a dark patch in the front. God, they were filthy and wet and ruined, just like the alpha wearing them.

“You taste so good, baby girl,” Joe praised, pulling back for air, his own lips and tongue sore from their determined work. “You’ve got me so fuckin’ hard again, do you know them? Hm?” Joe couldn’t believe how stiff his cock was, eager and weeping for another orgasm. 

“T-thank you, s-sir,” Nicky mumbled out weakly, arching his back to present himself fully for Joe. He was so hungry for whatever Joe was willing to give him.

“You’re not quite ready for me,” Joe mused, fingering at Nicky’s hole, still tight but wet with his saliva. Still, it wasn’t quite enough, and he sensed how Nicky’s body tensed at the sensation of his fingers testing his entrance. “But I know how to get you all wet for me. Don’t you worry, baby girl.”

Joe didn’t bother asking Nicky if he had any lube, because Joe had his own. He took his hand, reaching between his legs, back behind his stiff cock and balls, finding his own slick dripping down his legs. It was producing like crazy from how deeply in the throes of heat he was. Joe had never felt this wild and unhinged before, and he knew it was Nicky making him this way.

_An alpha is really making me stupid with lust..._

He brought his hand back to Nicky’s ass, fingers dripping with his shining, wet slick. He dipped his fingers between Nicky’s cheeks, the warm touch making Nicky’s hips jump. He massaged it into Nicky’s abused skin, still pink from Joe’s beard, rubbing up and down the cleft. He went back for more slick, making sure to prepare Nicky properly, pushing the very tips of his fingers past the clenching muscle, gritting his teeth at how hard Nicky clamped down on them. Joe’s face burned at the thought of how it would feel on his cock.

His last pass was for his own cock after sliding on the condom he’d tossed to Nicky earlier, making sure to lube it up well. Joe had masturbated like this before, using his own slick to ease the slide of his hand up and down his prick. He never dreamed he’d be doing it to prepare himself to fuck the most beautiful and shameless alpha he’d ever met. 

_I can’t believe I’m getting paid to do this_ , Joe marveled.

“You’re almost ready for me, aren’t you, baby girl?” Joe slipped a finger back into Nicky, the way eased so that he could push in to his knuckle. “ _Fuck_ , you’re tight.”

“P-please, Joe,” Nicky mumbled, turning his head so that he could try and look at Joe over his shoulder. The makeup on his face was well and truly ruined, and yet somehow Joe found it exciting how pathetic he appeared compared to the confident swagger from earlier. “ _M-more. Please._ ”

Joe pushed his finger in deeper without preamble, pulling a sharp cry from Nicky. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as Joe worked his finger around, twisting and pressing in. He tried to move his ass up to suck Joe in more.

“You’re so bossy for such a whiny whore,” Joe hissed out, savoring at the feel of Nicky’s insides. He jabbed his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second, scissoring them to work Nicky’s hole open enough to accommodate his cock. Nicky whined and pleaded at the stretch, panting out Joe’s name over and over.

“You’re forgetting yourself, slut,” Joe scolded, slipping in a third finger, pressing in even deeper to hit the bundle of nerves deep inside Nicky’s ass. “Mindless alpha in his rut, can’t even remember to call me _sir_!” He punctuated the last word by curling his fingers down cruelly to press heavily against his prostate. 

Nicky screamed. But never said “Leonilla.”

“You’re too fucking loud,” Joe grinned, ripping his fingers from Nicky so sharply, the alpha whined pathetically from the loss. “Going to have to shut you up.”

Licking his lips in anticipation, Joe tangled his fingers in the red panties, now ruined with his slick and Nicky’s leaking precome, and ripped them from Nicky’s body. They were a cheap, lacey thing, and easily tore at the seams. Nicky gasped at the violent sensation of fabric giving way and the sharp tearing sound of popping stitches and ripping lace. Joe knew they would come easily, with little to no harm to Nicky, but he still took great satisfaction in Nicky’s reaction. 

“You liked that, hm? Tearing off your sissy panties?” Joe didn’t wait for a response, leaning forward to blanket Nicky’s back and bound hands so he could press his nose to the back of Nicky’s neck. He inhaled his scent, rubbing his beard into the skin there, relishing the feel of Nicky’s dewey skin. At last he indulged in his desire to lick at Nicky’s lobe, sucking in the small silver earring, enjoying the metallic taste as he brought the ripped panties to Nicky’s mouth and shoved them in. Nicky seemed surprised at first, but opened his jaw to accommodate Joe’s fingers stuffing in the wet fabric. 

Nicky groaned, low and long at the feel and taste of them, and Joe’s cock jumped in interest, dragging heavily against Nicky’s ass and lower back. Nicky’s fingers stretched out to feel Joe’s heat and hardness, and Nicky longed to be able to free his hands so he could wrap them around that smooth omega cock.

Joe hissed at the butterfly touches against his erect prick, ready for round two. Ready to find its pleasure within the walls of Nicky’s ass.

“You ready, baby girl?” Joe nosed at Nicky’s neck, their scents mingling even stronger than before. They complimented each other, and Joe wondered at how it was possible to smell something so heavenly. “I’m going to fuck your tight alpha pussy now.”

Nicky moaned around the panties in his mouth, pressing his cheek down into the mattress in order to raise his hips, pressing his ass greedily against Joe’s cock. The movement underneath him was maddening, Joe pulling back in order to calm himself a little and press into Nicky properly. He stroked his cock a few times, admiring the slicked, wanton sight of the alpha with his ass spread invitingly before him, made all the more erotic by the lifted skirt that clung to his hips and the black thigh high boots he still wore. Joe had wanted to undress him completely, but the feast before him was better.

“Here’s your next reward, baby girl,” Joe purred as he lined his cock up to Nicky’s wet pucker. Worked up and ready, Joe pressed in, breaching the tight ring and gliding inside, though slowed by the intense vice-like pressure. Nicky whined low in his throat and Joe fought to contain his own gasps as the marvelous heat gripping him. With every push, Joe sunk a little deeper and it felt like his lower half was turning to molten liquid. Joe’s eyes fluttered closed, shuddering at the feel of that delicious heat surrounding him, and he couldn’t help but grasp Nicky’s ass and snap his hips in the last inch to bottom out.

Joe could hear Nicky’s pleased whines, the muffled pleas for more, but for a moment Joe’s head swam with hazy delight that sparked all his nerves. He felt the pleasure from his cock inside Nicky bloom outwards into the rest of his body, his skin so heated that sweat dripped down his beard and onto Nicky’s back. He felt as though he was burning up from the inside, and that soon he would be consumed in flame. 

“ _FUCK!_ NICKY!” Joe pulled out slightly before snapping his hips back in, tossing his head back at the tight, slippery grip. “You feel so fucking tight! _AH!_ ” He rolled his hips in a slow rhythmic grind, caught between the desire to calm his breath and piston his cock in and out with abandon. But he knew he needed to find balance, to slow down and draw this moment out. _For the client_ , he reasoned, but deep down Joe knew it was for his own pleasure as well. 

Nicky jerked his hips back, encouraging Joe to continue. 

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” Joe moaned, leaning down to mouth at Nicky’s neck. “I’m going to give it to you just the way you want it.” He leaned back, grabbing onto Nicky’s hips like handles, and began to thrust harder and faster, setting a brutal pace to drag over Nicky’s prostate again and again, drowning in the waves of that tight, velvety embrace wringing pleasure from his cock. 

Joe fought between closing his eyes, lost in sensation, and staring at the intoxicating image of Nicky’s rim stretched around his pistoning cock. It went in and out so easily, Joe was amazed at how welcoming this alpha’s ass was for his omega cock. Joe could feel his slick running down his thighs, the delirious pleasure making Joe feel wild in his heat. Joe knew that Nicky’s suit was going to be soaked through and ruined by the end of the night, but he couldn’t care less so long as he was still thrusting into this alpha’s ass. For once, he felt like maybe he was going to become the mindless omega stereotype. 

“You feel good, baby girl?” Joe began to thrust a little harder, enjoying each gasp and moan he punched out with every snap of his hips. “You love how stuffed your alpha pussy is? Do you feel full, hm? You feel so fuckin' full of me?” 

Nicky arched his back, trying desperately to take in as much of Joe as he could. The panties shoved in his mouth were drenched with his saliva now, but still the taste of Joe and himself mingled together was like ambrosia. He sucked in air through his nose desperately, his breath taken away by every press of Joe’s magnificent cock against his prostate. His dick curved up towards his belly, leaving wet kisses as it bobbed with Joe’s thrusts, his knot tight and painful as it begged for attention. 

He whined long and low as Joe changed the angle of his hips, his cock battering his abused prostate in such a way that electric sparks ran up his spine to tickle the base of his skull. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure mounted inside him, but with nothing to press and squeeze his knot it remained cruelly out of his reach .

Nicky muffled into the gag, his voice struggling to get Joe’s attention. But despite Joe being carried away on the waves of his own pleasure, he had enough presence of mind to reach up and pull the wet panties from Nicky’s mouth. Joe knew he had to make sure Nicky was still okay, that this all wasn’t becoming too much for him, no matter how inhumanely fantastic his ass felt around Joe’s prick.

“J-Joe... _nh_ \--please...touch m-my knot,” Nicky huffed out. “P-please...it h-hurts-- _ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck!_ ” He grit his teeth as Joe picked up the pace, unable to stop himself from gripping his hips to give himself over to a few moments of wild thrusting. 

“Your knot, baby girl?” Joe’s voice sounded scratchy and out of breath as he slowed his thrusts. “You think you deserve that? For me to touch you there? You been a good girl enough to earn that, hm?”

“Please, please, please,” Nicky chanted over and over, his mind lost to the rut he was in. His hips bucked wildly, and he didn’t know if he was trying to impale himself deeper on Joe’s cock or try to find relief for his ignored knot. “Let me cum. Let me cum. Please. _Please_.”

“Slutty alpha,” Joe praised, blanketing his front over Nicky’s back, one hand reaching around to finally give Nicky the sweet relief of those beautiful fingers wrapping around his aching cock. Nicky opened his mouth in a silent scream at the touch. “I think you do deserve a reward, baby girl. For welcoming my cock so warmly.” 

Joe fisted his hand and started stroking Nicky’s cock in time with his thrusts, rubbing the precome from the head all the way down the length of his shaft to the swollen knot at the base. Nicky groaned loudly as Joe formed a tight circle with his fingers to work over the knot, mimicking the feel of the tight hole his knot cried out for. And while Nicky had enjoyed the pleasure of knotting omegas, betas, and even an alpha or two before, the feeling of Joe’s nimble fingers around him as his cock was buried deep inside his ass, it was more intense than anything he had ever felt before. He felt _held_ by Joe, the missing thing he had been searching for so long. 

The thing he longed for that he couldn’t put into words. Here it was, found in the tight embrace of this beautiful omega’s control.

“Good girl, there we go,” Joe whispered in Nicky’s ear, his pleasure cresting as he felt near to orgasm. His hand worked diligently to stroke and coax Nicky’s knot and then up his cock, eager to make Nicky come. He wanted Nicky to orgasm, he wanted to wring it from him as his final act of conquest tonight.

“Nicky, Nicky, Nicky…” he sang against the shell of the alpha’s ear.

“Nnnn, Joe….” Nicky sang back, craning his neck back to press his head against Joe’s face. “Please, please make me come. With you.”

“ _Oh_ , Nicky....” Joe worked his hand furiously along Nicky’s prick, massaging the knot with extra pressure, while his hips thrust faster and faster against Nicky’s warm ass. He felt his pleasure mount, and he knew he would soon be ready to come again. It drew closer and faster, like the ebbing of the ocean, the faraway roll of the water beginning to curl in on itself to form the final wave. 

“Nicky, do you trust me?” Joe asked breathlessly.

“Yes, Joe...yes!” Nicky cried back.

“Good. Then call my name. My real name. _Yusuf_.”

Without waiting for a reply, Joe opened his mouth, drawing his lips back to bare his teeth and clamped down on the back of Nicky’s neck, biting down firmly. Nicky gasped, Joe’s hips thrusting to bury his cock as far as possible before he shuddered and shook with the force of his orgasm. With each wave of it, Joe bit down harder and harder on Nicky’s neck until he tasted the faint coppery tang of blood.

“Nnn, _Yusuf!_ ” Nicky shouted, the pain of the bite mixing with the pleasure of Joe’s cock bearing down on his prostate while Joe’s hand clamped down deliciously hard on his aching cock, pressing his knot up and out of his cock. Nicky’s hips shook and his thighs trembled as his orgasm ripped through him, the jolts of fire and electricity licking up his spine and back down to his cock. 

Nicky’s cum shot out in thick ropes that coated his belly and up his chest, some spilling on the bed beneath him, before finally petering out into a dribble of white liquid for what seemed like minutes. His vision whited out, and he felt his whole body go boneless. Joe’s hand kept working his knot and his cock, milking out every last drop that poured out endlessly. Nicky couldn’t even remember what noises he made in those moments, whether they were cries of _Yusuf!_ or the incoherent ramblings of an alpha fucked out of his mind.

His mind floated for a time, hazy and pleasantly lost in a cloud of pleasure and sensation. He felt like he was stuck between an ocean of numbness and eternal bliss, and he wanted to swim forever in those waters. There he was safe and warm, with his beautiful omega panting against his back, his tongue licking at his bite, while his cock remained buried deep inside him.

“Yusuf…” Nicky hummed, tears in his eyes as the echoes of his orgasm still danced along his nerves. 

“Nicolò,” Joe answered, kissing the shallow bite on the back of Nicky’s neck. It was the closest he would come to kissing Nicky on the lips, since this was still a job after all. Though Joe desired nothing more than to angle his head and meet those lips with his own.

“Thank you,” Nicky breathed, his eyes fluttering shut, a great tiredness taking over his body. He wanted to fall asleep just like that, with Joe laying against his back and his cock still inside, the cum and slick covering their bodies pungent and sticky. Not even the growing numbness in his wrists could bother him now.

“My pleasure.” Nicky could feel Joe’s smile against the back of his neck where his face pressed in close, his beard tickling the skin on Nicky’s neck. “You were so good for me, baby girl. So good. Now let’s get you cleaned up, get you some food, and we’ll go to sleep, hm?”

“Yes, _Yusuf_ ,” Nicky said, enjoying the feel of Joe’s true name in his mouth. “Whatever you want is what I want.”

 _God help me,_ Joe thought. _This alpha is going to be the death of me…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you to everyone who made it this far. I honestly didn't expect this to turn out as long as it did, but it was kind of a weirdly therapeutic experience for me. This is the end for now as I have other WiPs to return to, but I may circle back to add some more. I have some fun ideas for the other iconic scenes of the movie (store clerks being rude to Joe!! and a sexy time at the Opera), so I'll definitely revisit these two and their sexcapades. 
> 
> Thank you for also indulging my first attempt at omegaverse dynamics. This fandom really won me over to it, and while I know I didn't do the typical dynamics, I hope everyone enjoyed how I used it for this story. Joe and Nicky are just stupidly meant for each other in every universe.
> 
> Also, if anyone is curious, the painting referenced in this story is a real painting at the Los Angeles Getty. https://www.getty.edu/art/collection/objects/790/franz-xaver-winterhalter-portrait-of-leonilla-princess-of-sayn-wittgenstein-sayn-german-1843/


End file.
